Order up Burgers & Love
by 28MonstersWithin
Summary: Two burgers, one sexy angel and a very horny hunter. Rated M (you know why... you sexy thing!)
1. Order up Burgers

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural. **(or Castiel but, if I did... _that would be totally hot!_)

**All rights goes to Eric Kripke and everyone else who made Supernatural possible.**

_I'm just being imaginative with the characters. _So don't sue me or anything. haha

* * *

Author's note:

I'm new to this. Writing fan fiction... that's a tiny bit _sexy. _(_Lemon fic_ if you prefer that term or _smut_ if you're the daring type)

So be prepared for _the amateur writing skills_ here. I also think the plot doesn't make sense but, please give me a chance. haha

Enjoy the ride! **You've been warned.**

* * *

**_Order up Burgers &amp; Love._**

"Here you go boys, the best burgers in town!" the waitress smiled as she present them their orders.

"Thanks!" Dean winked at her.

And at the moment she was gone Castiel asked him a question.

"Why do you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Wink."

"If I know better Cas, I'd say you're jealous." Dean replied with a smirk written across his freckled face.

Castiel ignored him and proceeded in eating the food that lay in front of him. Dean on the other hand noticed and can't remove his eyes from Castiel. The way the angel bit into the meat, it was messy but all at the same time _sexy_. It was like watching food porn but, instead of feeling hungry for the burger, you feel hungry for the one eating it. Cas finished his burger and licked the cheese_ seductively_ off his fingers and Dean felt his cock seeking for attention. He knows Castiel is not aware of the things he's doing or how these things he unconsciously do affect Dean's body.

"Damn!" Dean silently cursed.

"What's wrong Dean?" Castiel asked him.

"Nothing. I just lost my appetite."

"Such a shame, these burgers are indeed the best ones in town."

Castiel looked at him, straight into the other man's piercing green eyes and saw nothing but _lust. _Dean had indeed lost his appetite for food but, not for something else.

"Do you mind if I finish it instead?" Cas asked gesturing towards the burger he's pretty sure Dean's not hungry for.

"Yeah sure."

_I'm ready for the show Cas. _Dean thought.

With that Castiel dug in into the burger, this time _slower._ As if savouring every inch of deliciousness it possesses, as if it was the last burger he will devour in his time of living. Dean unconsciously placed his hand across his mouth and gently bit it, in the same motion Castiel's mouth is going.

"_Hmm."_

Dean heard that moaning sound and he was pretty sure it wasn't from him or from the man in front of him. He temporarily looked away from Cas and looked around for the source of the sound. He spotted it. It was from the girl on the table next to them. She probably noticed how sexy Cas' being. She spotted him and winked at him, mouthing words such as '_Your friend's hot.'_

At the moment Dean read those words, he felt jealous. No one should look at his Cas the way he does, so he mouthed his own words to her with a giggle _'Yeah sweetie, find your own.'_

"Dean, you seem to be having fun with your friend there." Castiel said.

"It was nothing Cas." Dean said as he looked back to his very pissed looking angel.

"Oh come on honey. Don't do this." Dean said as if pleading for forgiveness.

"Honey?!" the girl on the next table gasp in a whisper.

That made Dean smile. _That's right bitch. Castiel's mine._

"Dean. What are you-"

Castiel kept quiet and pondered his hands onto his beer bottle. Dean can't help himself but, look into the motion Cas' hands are doing, wiping off the droplets from the cold bottle of beer, up, down, up down. Dean can't stop but imagine those hands rubbing him down there, up, down, up, down. That's it.

"Shit!" he cursed again but this time, as he cursed he looked into Castiel's dreamy blue eyes.

"Is everything alright Dean?" Castiel asked worriedly.

Dean can no longer help it. Lust has consumed him. And he _wants his angel, now!_

"Honey, have I mentioned that you look totally hot today?" Dean asked Castiel with hint of flirtation in his voice.

"Uhm… No. I look the same every day."

"We both know that's not true Cas. When you fight those demons, angels… _you look bloody."_

"Well, aside from that. Nothing else."

Dean chuckled and brought his hand slowly to the collar of his shirt. Pulling it to give Cas a good view of his neck. When Dean saw Castiel lick his own lips he brought his hand back to the table and held his own bottle of beer. He drank from it with closed eyes as if he was trying to advertise the very drink itself, letting few amounts to spill slowly onto his neck. This time Castiel was swallowing, feeling the heat emerging of from somewhere… _well, down there._

As Cas tried to break contact from Dean, he noticed the same girl Dean had noticed earlier. She was beautiful, had a dreadful past but, Dean would probably hit it on with her. _Was Dean making her jealous? Was he using me?_ Cas can't help but think that and look back at Dean angrily, he can't let his friend use him, _a fallen angel_ in these kind of activities.

Dean noticed this, Castiel looking at him with ranging anger but no matter what he can't stop flirting with him either.

"Dean. Stop this." Castiel ordered him.

"Stop what honey?" Dean said biting his own lips naughtily.

"I'm not-" Castiel trailed off.

He knew it would be worthless to argue with the most stubborn man alive so Castiel ignored him. He continued eating his burger in the same manner as before, slowly and _erotic._ _What are you doing Cas? You're ignoring me. I'm more adorable than that burger you're holding. _Dean thought.

"Honey…" Dean said but, Castiel ignored him.

The sweet pet names didn't work so Dean tried another approach.

"Cas, listen. I just want to talk to you." Dean said and Castiel finally looked at him.

"What about Dean?" Castiel asked.

"I just want you to look at me."

"I am looking at you _for a very long time._"

Dean cupped his own face and smiled sweetly at his angel. He bit his own lips. Then one pinky from each hand gently but, slowly entered his mouth and Castiel's mouth parted a little. Dean noticed the cheesy dirt near his angel's lips. Dean can't help it but to lean in close and use his own thumb to remove it away from Castiel's beautiful face. Then Cas looked at him straight in the eye with the expression,_ what are you doing_ drawn across his face.

"I was uhh… You had something on your face." Dean stumbled in finding the right words.

"Yes. Uhh… Thanks." Castiel said who at the same time had a hard time finding what to say.

_Awkward. _Dean thought as he looked back at the angel in front of him. Castiel looked back at him, with something written in his eyes. _Urghh…_ _I can't take it anymore. I need him._ Dean was desperate. _No. I want him._ Dean without thinking raised his foot and placed it over Castiel's bulge that made his angel and his chair jump a little. Castiel was also aroused but, not as hard as Dean was.

"I don't think what you are doing is necessary D-" Castiel's voice trailed off when Dean's foot began kneading his shaft.

In an up and down motion, Castiel bit his lip fighting the urge to moan. He slowly lunged down to the table for support without breaking eye contact. He was starting to sound breathless as his own breathing patterns were fast. But, when Dean began the circular motions, Castiel gripped the sides of the table hard and cursed "_Urghh… Fuck!_"

This reaction from Castiel made Dean harder. _God, this man is frickin sexy! _

"I thought angels don't curse. Who taught you that crap?" Dean asked.

"Unfortunately, you did." Castiel said seriously but, in a helpless manner.

"Sorry about that. Let's go, we don't want to make a mess here. If you know what I mean." Dean said as he lifted his foot away from Castiel's hard bulge.

Castiel on the other hand saw the girl from earlier once again. Her mouth was slightly open from shock. He can't take it. Dean can't use him like this.

"Uhh… Cas?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Castiel replied and he removed his trench coat. He doesn't want it dirty if he's gonna end this man's miserable life.

"Cas?" Dean asked as he swallowed that something stuck in his throat.

"You're right we should leave." Castiel said as he stood up and gave his trench coat to Dean.

_Does he know I'm super hard? Cause it's embarrassing to walk in public like this. _Dean thought as he used Castiel's trench coat to cover up his own mess. Castiel was walking towards the back door. _Ohh. Kinky._ Dean looked back at the girl from earlier she mouthed _'Wow!' _and he replied to her by mouthing back _'Yeah. I know.' _She replied with two thumbs up _'Go for it!'_

_Oh I will. _Dean thought with a smile and opened the door.

Castiel held unto his collar and shoved him onto the wall opposite to the door.

"I'm already liking this." Dean said thinking happily of the dirty things Castiel could do to him.

The angel's hands however, hooked themselves onto Dean's neck slowly crushing his bones.

"How dare you use me? I am your friend!" Cas spat out and as he looked into Dean's eyes he couldn't do it, so he let go of this petty human.

"Woah! Cas- this is not- how I expected our sex to be!" Dean coughed.

"Sex-what?"

Castiel obviously misunderstood the whole scenario.

"I thought I made you understand. _That I clearly wanted you… _From the very start when you entered that barn with ancient writings and traps that could kill anything but an angel. I stabbed you in the heart hoping that I could kill you. But you are just so amazing, I want you._ Fuck Cas! I love you! _And you're too blind to see that _I fucking love you!_" Dean expressed his emotions that he bottled up for ages.

"I- I don't know what to say Dean." Castiel replied, "I thought you were making that Girl jealous."

"I am. I wanted her to see that you belong to me 'cause honestly, she fucking dig you man."

"I don't want to believe you. I still think you are a lying pathetic bastard."

"Well… there's this saying that goes. 'The eyes are the window to the soul' or something like that. Look at me in the eyes and tell me what you see."

Castiel looked deep into his eyes and he felt his heart beating faster than before. Castiel was obviously reading his life story.

"I see…" Castiel began.

To be honest Dean doesn't have any idea what Castiel might see. He is a broken man. He killed many. Castiel can see anything at all. It could be lust, hunger, sorrow, guilt, anything… like anything at all.

"I see love, Dean." Castiel said and looked down, "I'm sorry."

"See? I wouldn't lie to you. Well, except when there are times." He chuckled with that bit, "And how do you feel about me?"

"Like you said Dean, look into my eyes and see." Castiel looked up again, his eyes piercing.

Dean tried really hard but, he's not psychic. He doesn't know how to read eyes or see what lies beyond the soul plus, Castiel has no soul. He's an angel. _Man this is cheating. _Dean thought but, he knows he have to try.

"Wow! I mean… I can see that you have really really blue eyes." Dean honestly said, laughing at how idiotic he might seem.

Castiel just smiled. A kind of smile Dean never thought he would see in his life. And the next thing happened. Castiel's soft lips clashed with Dean's. Dean didn't respond to the kisses Castiel was giving him. His whole body was unable to react to the blessing that is happening to him. Their first kiss was soft, warm and beautiful, all at the same time. _It was simply magical. _Then the magic ended when Castiel pulled away.

"Uhm…" Dean was speechless, being kissed by an angel surely felt like heaven.

Castiel just looked at him smiling.

"What? You're just gonna smile? After all that? You're not gonna say anything? Like anything at all?" Dean said as if pissed that Castiel just smiled at him.

Castiel chuckled at the way Dean was reacting to him not speaking. This man was indeed adorable.

"Dean…" Castiel said.

"Cause if you love me, you better tell me. I don't like getting mixed signal's or that shit." Dean continued and ignored Cas.

"I do love you."

"Good, cause if you said- what?" Dean asked when he finally came to his senses.

"I said I love you, Dean." Castiel said.

"Really?" Dean asked not believing what he just heard.

"Real-" Castiel wasn't even ready when Dean placed his hand at the back of Castiel's neck, pulling him closer.

Dean placed his lips onto Castiel's. Gentle innocent kisses at first then Dean made his move. He pounced onto Castiel like a tiger hunting his prey. His hands worked their way to held onto Castiel's wrists and turned him around, pinning him on the same wall where Castiel had tried to kill him earlier. _Sexy? Yes. Kinky? Definitely. _Dean thought as Castiel moaned out words while kissing him.

"What did you say?" Dean asked as he pulled away.

"I said. I love you, you assbutt!" Castiel panted, almost out of breath.

And he pushed Dean towards the back door of the diner. Kissing him like a there's no tomorrow, their teeth clashing, their tongues fighting off like swords of fully skilled warriors. It was Dean's turn to moan out. And guess what? Cas enjoyed it. So he repeated the same routine he did, and got out few more of those juicy sounds from Dean's mouth.

Dean can't help it, the lip battle is working and on him alone. He's the only one moaning and that's not right, he wanted to return the favour. He bit Cas's lower lip and made the angel groan out his name. "_Uhh… Dean."_ With Castiel's head looking up in pure pleasure, Dean found the perfect opportunity to trail kisses down the angel's exposed neck. Earning a few more curse words from Castiel. "_Fuck you Dean Winchester!"_

This made Dean smile.

"Would you like to do the honours Cas?" Dean asked.

"Honours of what?" Castiel asked in return.

Dean just let out his words spicily into Castiel's ear. _"Honours of fucking me, Cas. You fucking Dean Winchester."_

No words came out of the angel but instead a piercing pool of lusted blue eyes stared onto Dean's equally lusted green eyes. It was Castiel's turn to reciprocate the pleasure towards his partner. He pulled Dean a little closer to him to have easier access to his hunter and cooked up a few things. _Let's hope that good old pizza man tricks works on my Dean. _Castiel thought as he whispered onto Dean's ear with the deepest sexiest voice he can muster up.

"I would surely want that…_ to fuck Dean Winchester._"

He bit Dean's earlobe in a gentle but, possessive manner. He lay out his tongue, licking Dean's outer ear, tracing the lovely architecture of its shell. Gently, sloppy, in all of the ways Castiel can think of.

_"Hmmnn Fuck! This is so hot!_" Dean exclaimed with both eyes shut.

"You have no idea what I want to do to you now." Castiel said biting onto Dean's ear gently as his hands began to trail beneath Dean's shirt. Lurking his abdomen, moving like a snake.

"Woah there tiger!" Dean bucking up.

"I thought you want this?" Castiel asked.

"I do." Dean sighed, "I just…"

Dean looked at Castiel and the angel looked as if his own world is going to fall apart. Dean chuckled at the sight in front of him. He held the trench coat up in Castiel's eye level.

"I want you to wear this. I've always wanted to take it off you." Dean said with a smile.

"You have weird ways." Castiel wondered.

"Yeah, we all do. Now, turn around."

Castiel turned around and Dean assisted him putting the trench coat back on. Once it's on, Dean's hands wander on Castiel's chest, and his lips landed on Castiel's neck. Biting and nibbling on Castiel's soft warrior skin.

"_Dean mmnnn..." _Castiel's breathing fast, "Fuck!"

"Ow!" Dean screamed when the door behind them smacked him.

The force was strong enough to push Cas to the ground.

"I'm sorry. I was just bringing out the trash." The boy explained.

"Yeah right? Look at what you did to my friend. You alright sweetie?" Dean asked as he helped Castiel up.

"I am, Dean."

"I'm really sorry. I was pissed okay. They keep telling me that I don't do my job right and I- I- sort of dumped my anger on the door. I didn't know there was someone behind it-" the boy stopped when Dean raised his hand.

"Okay, okay. I get it. But let me just tell you-"

"Dean. That's enough." Castiel said.

"What? I was just gonna tell him to-"

"I can sense that what you're about to say is not appropriate for this situation."

"I-" Dean began.

"Let's just go." Castiel said as he walked away from the dark alleyway and into the open road.

Dean was so frustrated. He looked back at the boy.

_"Sometimes, people will tell you that you don't do your job right. Of course that happens all the time to all the people in the world. Not everyone is thankful for what you do for them, but it doesn't mean you should stop doing it, that you should stop doing your best."_ Dean said before he walked and followed Cas into the open road.

When Dean finally caught up to Castiel, Castiel spoke.

"That was some sweet words."

"I planning to say nice words you know?" Dean said.

"And yet, you didn't let me stop you."

"The kid needed it."

"And I need you. I can't afford for anymore distractions." Castiel said as he pushed Dean towards the waiting shed nearby.

Dean blinked his eyes in surprise, but when he opened them he was even more surprised. It seems that Castiel had zapped them both to the motel where the Winchesters are staying at the moment.

"Ugh…" Dean huffed when Castiel pushed him on the bed and began kissing him.

"Did… you… _uhhnn… _lock… the door?" Dean asked in between their kisses.

"Yes. It was locked… _mmhnn…_ when you… left… right?"

"I think so. Not _hnnn…_ sure!"

With Dean's answer Castiel moved the closet cabinet to block the door with a flick of his hand. He then looked back at Dean.

_"That's sexy." _Dean said as he turn Cas over and topping him.

"I still think we're wearing too much clothes." Castiel said.

"I love the way you think." Dean winked at him.

Dean began removing his upper garments and proceeded in kissing Castiel's lower jaw, while his hands tried to get a good grip on Castiel's trench coat. Pulling him up to sit and with one swift move the trench coat is out of the way. _My bucket list earns a check after this moment. _Dean thought mischievously to himself. Castiel removed his undercoat and began unbuttoning his shirt underneath. Both their hands began wandering in all places they could be, familiarizing themselves to one another. Dean pressed himself against Cas and both men screamed each other's names.

_"I want you..." _they breathlessly told each other.

And with that as a cue, both men hurried up and undressed themselves individually. When everything was off except Castiel's white shirt and blue tie, they charged each other. Kissing, licking, nibbling, biting, touching, all modes of pleasure they can think of. Dean hurried and took a bottle of lubricant from the drawer. Putting a desperate amount of lube on both hands then applying it on his and his partner's dick.

_But who's gonna enter? _Dean thought for a moment, a moment enough for Castiel to shift their positions. Castiel straddled him and French kissed him slowly… then down to his neck… up to his ear trying to mimic what he done earlier… then down to the neck once more nibbling his way down to Dean's nipple. At first he sucked it like a child and then he gently planted his teeth on it making Dean groan out "_Oh God!"_

Castiel stopped abruptly to look Dean in his eyes.

"Please Dean. I'm trying to fuck you here. Mentioning my father's name would be very uncomfortable in my position."

"Sorry." Dean mumbled.

_So I get fucked. Right… I did suggest it earlier. _Dean giggled when Castiel's tongue grazed his belly. Hearing the sound of laughter made Castiel stop momentarily.

"No… haha… Don't stop. It's just… It tickles." Dean laughed, cheeks turning red. Castiel laughed at this cute sight and then he regained composition.

"As you wish." Castiel said with a smile.

Castiel's tongue continued to graze across Dean's abdominal continents. The angel seemed to be enjoying the sweet torture Dean is having at the moment. The sweet giggles and moans combined are like music to his ears. He started to plant kisses towards the peak of Dean's dick causing Dean to buck up slowly as the kisses go down there. But the final kiss never came and Dean's cock never met Castiel's lips.

Dean groaned in frustration. And just at the moment he was about to protest Castiel took a hold of Dean's aching member stroking it up, down, up, down. Castiel then twisted his hand and traced each nerve with his thumb upwards. As his hand went up Castiel's thumb scrapped the slit using his fingernail making Dean growl _"Fuck!"_

"You applied a generous amount Dean." Castiel said as he stroked his partner.

"_Ughhh God._ I mean- _Ahhnn!_" Dean replied.

Cas stopped.

"No! Please don't stop!" Dean pleaded.

But Cas just looked at him and traced his finger into Dean's opening. Then one finger entered.

"Stop! Stop!" Dean panted as he sat down.

"You said-"

"I know… wait." Dean said as he took a packet of condom from the back pocket of his pants that settled on the floor.

Dean placed it near Cas' lap. He then proceeded on kissing the angel, hands caressing his partner's chest. Slightly touching the nipple, and then suddenly tweaking them harshly. _"Shit!"_ Castiel cursed as he broke the kiss. "I love you too." Dean replied with a chuckle. The packet was dragged by Dean's hand across Castiel's thigh, a teasing slap on the tip of his partner's weapon, a tickle graze across his abdomen, circling to one nipple, up to the neck and a slight touch to the earlobe, while the other caressed him softly on the back.

"I love you…_ Dean."_ Castiel said with both eyes closed from pleasure.

Dean held onto his lover's dick, collecting the too much lube he was excited to put on. "I love you too Cas." _Fuck this man and his good looks! _Castiel cursed silently in his head. Dean opened the packet using his teeth and free hand while the other continued to juice up Castiel's trembling hard cock.

"Put this on!" Dean said as he threw Cas the opened packet.

Cas did what he thought was right putting it on like a sock but, for his dick. Dean positioned himself, using his fingers to outline his own opening then one finger was successfully in. _"Uhmm… Cas! Fuck!_" Dean whimpered making Castiel look at his direction. He held Dean's hand stopping him, and pulling the finger inside out so quickly.

_"You fuckin bastard!" _Dean groaned.

"Let me do it, Dean." Castiel offered.

And so, Dean positioned himself in a much more comfortable position. Then Cas did the fingering, quickly inserting the first finger. He started twisting, curling, and when he thinks Dean's ready, he inserted the second finger slowly scissoring the way in. The groaning and moaning from Dean's lips are beautiful and _ecstatic._

"Hurry up sunshine!" Dean complained.

"Patience, _my_ _dear..._"

Dean did wait. It was the first time Castiel used an endearment and he has to say it felt good. The third finger followed not so long after. It entered slowly but, a trio inside Dean hurt him a little. Especially when all three of them began moving as if Dean's insides were piano keys. It was both pleasure and pain and boy, did he like it.

"Fuck me Cas! Now!" he grew impatient, the effect of Castiel's endearment wore out quicker than he thought.

Castiel didn't waste any time. When all three fingers were out, he grazed a few amounts of lube on his prick and entered Dean slowly. The reaction from both men, were sexually stimulating. Dean pushed Cas further in him. Then slowly, both started moving to the beat of an unpracticed dance until they finally got the rhythm right. Dean and Castiel were moaning to their heart's content until the sound of the impala became a hindering aphrodisiac. They need to hurry, Sam's back!

Dean covered Castiel's sweet sound producing mouth using his own angel's necktie.

"Shh… Uggnnhh!" Dean panted.

The keys to the door rattled as Sam tried to open the door. When he can't open the door using normal force he began knocking forcefully on the door.

"Dean are you in there? Is everything alright?" Sam shouted at the door.

_"_Yeah!- _ Aaahhhnnn! Shit!" _Dean cried when Castiel hit the perfect spot.

_Shit cover blown! _Dean panicked as Cas pounded him, the sound of their skin slapping.

"Dude? Seriously? We're on a case, remember?" Sam complained.

"Sorry… _Ugh Damn it! I'm gonna cum!" _Dean said as he began closing on his climax.

"Ah yeah… No need to tell me! I'll just sleep on another motel. I'm too grossed out to stay at the same building as you." Sam scoffed.

"Okay… Uhm and take care of my baby! _Oh baby_ _fuck me till I cum_…"

When the car engine started again, Dean kissed Castiel's mouth with the necktie in between them. He never thought that it would have such effect on his angel. And when he took it off both men filled the room with sexy sounds. Castiel moaning words from different languages unfamiliar to Dean's ear but, he was sure that one phrase was Enochian. He knows the angel is having so much fun as he is and this made him very happy. Castiel's hand grazed itself across Dean's shaft holding him tight, helping his human feel double pleasure.

"Close your eyes Dean." Castiel ordered him in his smiting voice.

Of course Dean would follow, only he was stubborn and horny at the same time, not a really good combination so he disobeys. Castiel placed his busy hand on Dean's face, forcing Dean to close both of his eyes.

"Obey, Winchester. I don't want you dead." Castiel said with a huge hint of authority, looking back at Dean with closed eyes his hand journeyed south placing a finger inside the man's sweet mouth.

Dean, not being able to see anything added strength to his other senses, tasting his own juice through Castiel's finger, feeling the sweat emerging, hearing the sweet panting of love, it all made him closer to the finish line.

Castiel's moaning was different and this time it was louder, stronger… _it was sexier_. Moments after that Cas let out a scream accompanied with the flutter of wings at the end, it sounded so heavenly it sent Dean to the edge of his own glory. Castiel's majestic wings refracted from his own vessel, surrounding both species with a snow of jet-black feathers. Cas' pool of blue eyes began to glow bright and his whole body followed. The angel's true form is showing and humans the little apes that they are can't handle that beautiful sight. Dean knew of course, feeling all that, that his angel, Castiel had reached his own edge.

When Dean felt like there was no more danger, he slowly opened his eyes. Staring at him was Castiel, his wings spread out form one wall to another, his shirt falling off one shoulder, he was a mess but, a very handsome one.

"Wow…" Dean started about to complement his angel that he was lovely, he was perfect but Castiel collapsed on top of him.

The seraph's wings retreated gracefully beneath his vessel's skin and Dean can't help but, smile at his exhausted blue-eyed sweetheart. Chuckling he kissed the top of Castiel's head whispering endearing words… _"I love you, my beautiful Castiel."_

_"I love you too... Dean." _Castiel murmured softly before he fell asleep on the hunter's chest.

* * *

Author's Note: I might write a sequel. Who knows? haha Catch ya later bitches! ;)

Reviews are welcomed!


	2. Order up some Music

Author's Note:

So hey! I'm back! As promised I _might write a sequel… _but this isn't a sequel. This is another chapter *smirks*

So no sequels! Sorry!

But anyway... **Here it is! **

Yeeeyy! ^w^

And once again, please **enjoy the ride.**

* * *

**_Order up some Music &amp; Love._**

Dean opened his eyes and the sun's first rays of light landed on Castiel's beautiful face. Being able to love an angel, and be loved in return made him sigh.

"Did you sleep well?" Castiel yawned, rolling over to his side of the bed.

"Absolutely… I've never felt better."

Castiel stood up, taking the blanket with him to cover himself up.

_What? No good morning kisses? _Dean wondered to himself, absentmindedly pulling the sheet so Castiel can't leave yet. He's worried, and something's not right here.

"What's wrong Cas?" Dean asked his lover.

_Everything. _Castiel answered in his mind but, he didn't think that that was the right thing to say.

"I- What _we_ did Dean… I think it's wrong." Castiel confessed.

"Do you love me?" Dean questioned him.

"Very… Very much"

"Then we did nothing wrong. _Love is never wrong._" Dean smiled.

Hearing Dean having to say something so sweet made Castiel's doubt disappear completely. Of course, love is never wrong. What they did might be forbidden but, there will always be exceptions and love is one of them.

Castiel returned to bed, topping Dean Winchester. Both men stared endlessly to the mini universes inside each other's eyes. Dean being the warrior that he is broke the connection and set his eyes upon Cas' pink _lustful _lips.

"Gosh! You're lips looks delicious." Dean teased.

"Would you like to taste them?" Cas teased back.

"Don't mind if I help myself."

"Likewise."

Dean reached his partner's cheek, leading him closer, till there was no space left available between them. And finally, Dean landed his lips on Castiel's. _Touchdown. _The kiss was lazy; both of them aren't really trying to engage to a different level. It was just sweet little morning kisses, it doesn't need to be _sexy._

Castiel felt lazy about the lazy kisses. _This is torture and it has to stop._ Castiel pushed Dean in order to rise.

"It's not too late is it? _Good morning, Honey." _Dean said and once again planted his lips onto Castiel's.

"Hmm. Good… morning to you… as well... _my dear._" Castiel said in between the lazy kisses.

When Cas smirked, Dean didn't expect the next event. Castiel licked Dean's lower lip, making Dean moan slightly, parting his lips. Cas took advantage and he let his tongue enter, knocking against the pearly whites of heaven. Dean let him in, the hunter's own tongue waiting for the challenger's first move. The angel vs. the human, ever wondered who will win? Their tongues wrestled in a professional level, no one wanted to lose.

Cas let out a low hum, making Dean earn a point. Dean let out a low groan, making Castiel earn a point. It was a contest and both sides were keeping track. Guess whoever let out an extremely loud _erotic_ sound loses the competition.

Dean grunted, he doesn't want to lose. Besides it rarely happens. Dean shifted his position which caught Castiel off-guard and their positions changed. It was now Dean, who's on the top, leaving Castiel on the bottom.

Castiel growled, reacting as if he's been cheated on. Dean on the other hand didn't mind, it wasn't cheating,_ it was winning._ He chuckled to himself, seeing Cas lose against him was fun.

"Don't celebrate yet _my love._" Castiel reminded him.

Castiel forced himself to push Dean so that he can straddle the man once again. Cas grinded his hips against Dean's, in a rhythm of a weird sexy music that wasn't even there. The science of friction did what it was supposed to do and Dean let out a loud sweet intoxicating wail.

"_Looks like I win Winchester._" Castiel smirked.

"Fuck you! You cheated." Dean cursed.

"And you're brother's close. The car's a few kilometers away from here and he's moving extremely fast."

Dean pouted and Castiel stood picking up his clothes from the floor and dressing up as well in the middle of the process.

"I know. I want you_ now _as well. But you're on a case and people's lives depend on you." Castiel reasoned with him.

_Can't I be selfish for once? All I do is work. _Dean thought.

"However, if you are good…" Castiel began, now fully dressed.

"What happens?"

"That will be a surprise," Castiel kissed the top of his head gently, "In the meantime, I have angel duties and you have hunting to do. Give me a call if you need anything about work."

"Alright, I'll see you later." Dean said as he pulled his angel for a last kiss on the lips.

"I love you." Castiel said and bam he's gone.

"_I love you too."_ Dean replied to the wind.

* * *

Dean was driving towards the suspected vampire nest. And it sure felt nice to be with his_ baby _again.

"So? Who was the chick that made you scream last night?" Sam bullied him.

"Shut your piehole!" Dean was pissed. He wasn't screaming _much_ last night.

"You had it bad, batman. She must be good." Sam laughed.

_Good? What an insult! Cas was incredible! _Dean pulled the car over.

"One more word about last night and I will kill you right here right now!" Dean bellowed at his brother to show authority.

"You won't do that." Sam replied smugly.

"Well… It was worth a shot."

"True." Sam agreed and he never mentioned anything from last night for the whole day which was a relief in Dean's case.

They arrived in the abandoned church at the border of the town. They scanned the area, waiting for movement. When nothing happened Sam arrived to a conclusion.

"They must be out."

"Yeah, let's go!" Dean agreed with his brother.

The church was a good place to hide a whole nest of vampires, it was very strategic. As they entered the place, Dean had to admit that it would not be the first place he'd look for a vampire but, it made sense. A cross can't harm them for starters.

"Sammy behind you!" Dean screamed.

Sam used the blade like a baseball bat and swung like a pro, leaving the vampire's head rolling on the floor. Sam looked at Dean smiling as if seeking for amusement. But, instead of seeing a proud big brother he saw a very annoyed Dean Winchester.

"Duck!" Dean shouted.

"Okay." Sam stopped breathing, pursing his lips together and dropped to his knees.

And as Sam dropped to his knees in a comedic sort of manner, Dean beheaded the vampire with one swift move, sending another vamp's head rolling on the floor. With another head cut off, the Winchesters heard an earful scream.

"What is wrong with you hunters?!" a priest screamed as he entered the room, "I'm trying to build a family here."

"What?" Sam said.

"Well, your family… Padre, happens to kill people, innocent ones." Dean noted.

"How many?" Sam asked.

"How many what?"

"How many have you turned?"

"Three, Five, Ten… I lost count."

"And yet you call them family," Dean scoffed, "Family isn't like that."

"I am their father and they'll return if I say the word. They adore me, they love me."

"And you treat them like pets."

"Yeah but, who cares." The priest laughed.

"We are not you pets!" a female vamp said with great authority as she emerged into the room.

"Daliah, my eldest daughter." The priest greeted her.

"I am not your daughter. We never were your family."

And as those words came out of her mouth, a whole nest dramatically entered the room.

"Ah Children…" the priest said trying to sound brave.

But there was no reply. The kids gathered around their father and the priest faced his own death brutally.

* * *

"Cas? We spent a long day apart. Why don't you get your ass down here and talk to me?" Dean prayed.

Sadly, Castiel did not turn up.

"Castiel? Are you there baby?"

"Castiel my love, my sweet…"

"Honey?"

Dean prayed and prayed for his beloved angel's presence but, he just never showed up.

"Cas I hate you man! I'm never talking to you again!" Dean shouted, bitter from the silent treatment.

Did he do something wrong? Dean's been good all day as promised. He saved lives of the innocent with the help of some unexpected people. _Why is Cas ignoring me? I just told him I hate him but I really don't. Urgghh! _Dean collapsed on the bed, and sprawled his arms and legs as if he was a starfish.

"Honey? I'm sorry I was pissed, please talk to me. Please see me. _I need you Cas._" Dean sounded desperate, the hell he is.

The human exhaled._ Maybe Castiel's just really really busy. _Dean thought followed by a yawn. He'd been praying for almost an hour now. He's tired but just before he drifted himself to sleep he whispered "_Cas…"_

It may be a whisper but, Castiel heard it loud and clear. He had been ignoring Dean's prayers. He still thinks that he had sinned and needs to do some penitence to make up for it. But, after hearing the last whisper, the one that sounded tired he felt his heart churn with guilt.

_Enough with this! _He thought and zapped himself in the same room where they made love last night. Whenever he sees, hears or even think about Dean he can't be a sinner, he just can't be. He loves Dean and the man completes him.

"Dean… I'm sorry." Castiel apologized.

When he didn't earn a reply, he realized that Dean is sleeping like an angel. Castiel held onto the blanket and covered his lover with it. He could have used telekinesis but, he doesn't feel like it. This is Dean and Dean is special.

He sat on the floor and held onto Dean's face caressing it gently. Looking at him like a concerned father or rather _a guardian angel. _

"I'm really sorry, Dean." He said a lump of guilt building up his throat.

"It's about time you got your ass here." Dean mumbled with his own eyes closed.

Castiel was about to remove his hand away when Dean's callused hand caught it.

"I thought you were asleep." Castiel explained.

"I was."

But Castiel didn't reply. He kept his eyes on Dean, his sweet Dean. Dean held Castiel's hand close to his lips and kissed it tenderly, enough to make a frozen heart melt. In Castiel's case, it made him film guiltier.

"I missed you." Dean said.

"I know… I'm sorry." Castiel replied looking down.

"Shh… I know you were busy. So stop apologizing to me Cas."

"I wasn't… busy. I-"Castiel trailed off.

Dean sat up not breaking the contact of their hands entwined together.

"I know you have doubts sweetheart. It's normal when you start a relationship," Dean leaned in to kiss Castiel's forehead, "So stop stressing about it."

"I'm not stressing about it, Dean. I'm worried."

"Well… let's make your worries disappear." Dean replied smugly.

Dean stood and led Castiel to the middle of the room.

"Stay here." Dean smacked a kiss onto Castiel's soft lips.

The hunter roamed to the other side of the room where his phone is. Clicked the Music Player app. and flicked through, searching for the song he wanted to listen to at this very moment. He clicked it and threw it to Sam's untouched bed.

_Took my hand  
Touched my heart  
Held me close  
You were always there  
_

"So? Would you like to dance?" Dean asked nervously.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Even if I wanted to I don't know how." Castiel grinned hiding his face away from the embarrassment.

"Then I'll teach you." Dean said placing Castiel's hand on his shoulder.

Dean took the lead and they started swaying to the music's melody. A melody that was soft, peaceful, and about love… _about how Dean felt about Cas._

_Swept away on a wave of emotion  
Overcaught in the eye of the storm  
And whenever you smile  
I can hardly believe that you're mine  
Believe that you're mine_

Castiel rested his head on Dean's chest, eyes shut, slowly listening to the lyrics of the song.

_And each time I look in your eyes  
I know why  
This love is untouchable  
I feel that my heart just can't deny  
Each time I look in your eyes_

Dean's husky voice echoed in the room, as he sang the lyrics, the lyrics that he chooses perfectly with care.

"_**Shared the laughter  
Shared the tears  
We both know  
We'll go on from here"**_

"Cause together we are strong  
In my arms  
That's where you belong"

Dean held onto Castiel, slightly squeezing the man so that he would know that's where he belonged.

_**"I've been touched by the hands of an angel  
I've been blessed by the power of love  
And whenever you smile  
I can hardly believe that you're mine"**_

"This love is unbreakable"

_It's unmistakable  
Each time I look in your eyes  
I know why  
This love is untouchable  
I feel that my heart just can't deny  
Each time you whisper my name  
Oh baby, I know why_

_**"This love is unbreakable  
Through fire and flame"  
**__When all this is over__**  
"Our love still remains"  
**__  
_Dean lifted Cas' chin so that he could see his angel's face and look into his dreamy blue eyes. He gently placed his forehead against Castiel's own, their noses slightly touching.

_This love is unbreakable  
It's unmistakable  
__**"And each time I look in your eyes  
I know why  
This love is untouchable  
I feel that my heart just can't deny  
Each time you whisper my name  
Oh baby, I know why  
Cause each time I look in your eyes  
Oh baby, I know why"  
**_

Hearing these words from Dean's mouth sent the angel to a place of comfort, safety, and assurance that…

"This love is unbreakable"

"Dean…" Castiel started looking down on his shoes, "I'm sorry…"

"You apologize a lot today, did you noticed that?"

"I thought loving you was a mistake… a sin."

Dean felt his own heart shatter.

"_I've never been so wrong."_ Castiel said as he looked up to Dean.

Dean's eyes are starting to pool but, he was able to somehow not let a single tear drop. The heart he felt shatter a few seconds ago, started to rebuild itself. Dean leaned down for a kiss. With this emotions swelling, and pouring out… their kiss was-

"_Hotter than Hell…" _Dean remarked as he opened his eyes.

"And you know that because I dragged you out of there." Cas smiled.

"Thank you for that again," Dean smiled back, "I wouldn't have met you if you didn't."

"What if it wasn't me who raised you from perdition?" Castiel asked doubts starting to reappear.

"Not gonna happen, some things remain the same. It's called 'destiny.' You taught me that." Dean reminded him of the time the angel sent him to travel back in time.

The music stopped a long time ago but they didn't let each other go. This embrace is one of those that you would like to cherish while it lasts, and they don't want it to be over.

"I love you Cas." Dean whispered.

"I love you _more_… Dean."

'_More' and not 'too'? That's… that's new. _Dean thought. He never heard anyone said 'I love you' like that. It usually ends with 'too' and not 'more.' _You keep surprising me Castiel._

"I like that…"

"Hmm?" Castiel wondered.

"_I love you more,_"Dean noted, "We should really start saying that _more_."

"If that is what you wish _my love."_

_My love? My love? God! Cas seems to know the right things to say tonight. _Dean thought.

"Dean?" Castiel said.

"Hmm?"

"Should we go to bed? I'm pretty sure you're tired."

Castiel led him to bed and lay there first, Dean ravished the sweet sight but, he followed not to long afterwards. He used Castiel's firm chest as a pillow and he wrapped his legs on his angel, feeling a bit possessive. _Mine!_

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Dean asked out of curiosity.

"Tonight… I'll watch over you." Castiel said playing with Dean's hair.

This reminded Dean about how his mom tucked him to bed at night. _Son… The angels will watch over you tonight. _He smiled sweetly because for once, an angel is really watching over him.

And before he drifted off to Dreamland… he wanted to hear it again.

"I love you Cas."

Castiel smiled still playing with his hunter's beautiful hair.

"_I love you more, Dean."_

* * *

Author's Note:

No smut but, don't be sad. Tomorrow's another day and _**Breakfast**_ will be served! *hint hint* (^u)~*

_See ya later bitches!_ ;)

P.S.

Take the hint it's a spoiler! Mwahahaha!


	3. Order up Pies

_**Order up Pies &amp; Love.**_

Dean woke up hugging a pillow instead of an angel. He was about to get really upset when he realized this but that changed when he noticed his head is resting on Castiel's lap. He looked up to see the angel and he felt his heart tingle when Cas was already looking at him.

"Good morning Dean!" Castiel greeted.

Dean smiled, this Cas looks like he's not going anywhere. This Cas will stay for good.

"Good morning Honey!" Dean said leaning up for a kiss.

Castiel saw this, and leaned down to kiss his lover. A sweet brushing of their lips then both men returned to their previous position because kissing like that was a very uncomfortable position that tortures both of them.

"I'm sorry that was uncomfortable." Castiel apologized.

"I know."

An awkward silence fell, whilst both men just looked at each other. Dean closed his eyes. _I hope that this will last forever… until the end of time._ He snuggled on the seraph's lap… moving closer and closer to Castiel's crotch.

"Dean… I think this is completely unnecessary." Cas said awkwardly.

"_Hmm?" _

Dean brushed his nose exactly where Castiel's dick lingers, making Castiel moan slightly.

"Angels don't shower right?" Dean asked.

"We don't have human needs, Dean."

"Interesting…" Dean said as he kissed the fabric of Castiel's pants.

"_Fuck!"_ Cas cursed.

"It must be your clothes that smell then…"

"What do mean I smell?" Castiel gulped, afraid to hear the answer.

"You smell like… Detergent… Burgers… Beer… Sweat…The slight hint of…" Dean said while kissing and licking the fabric between them, _"Engine oil."_

Castiel looked away, embarrassed that Dean can sense all these flaws. An angel should be fearless and flawless at the same time. And yet when he's with Dean he felt less like an angel and a little more human. Dean liked it a lot that Cas smelled like engine oil. He liked the thought of his own scent lingering on to his lover. His lover, his territory… _His Cas._

"I like the way you smell like _sex..._" Dean purred and Castiel groaned out.

"Please…" Cas begged but, Dean continued flirting with him intimately.

Dean sat upright and held unto the angel's neck. Leaning in for a _kiss of passion_\- But, Castiel stood up.

"What?" Dean sounded pissed.

"I… I must go."

"No!"

Dean thought that this is Cas again, signing off and doing some penitence but no, Castiel removed his trench coat, loosened his already loose necktie and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. Dean saw all of this and let out a low groan.

"_Wow…"_

"Dean. No." Cas said like a parent.

"But_ Honey…_"

"I'm filthy. You said so yourself!" Cas broke out.

"Cas… That's not what I meant."

"I'll have a shower."

"You said angels don't showe-"

"I know what I said!" Castiel sounded angry at Dean.

"Do you know what to do inside the shower?" Dean asked nicely when Cas began moving toward the bathroom door.

"I'm sure I'll figure that out." Cas annoyingly said and closed the door with a loud bang.

Dean sighed. _Great job Dean! A+ man! _He covered his face with both of his hands, blaming himself. _Now Cas is mad. Is this an official fight? Like as boyfriends? I was only trying to-_

Dean's thoughts were disturbed when he heard Castiel yelp from the inside of the shower. He dashed out to rescue, trying not trip on Castiel's clothes on the way.

"Cas Honey… Are you alright?" Dean knocked.

When he heard the door click he was relieved. But when the door opened he saw his angel shivering and drenched in water with his pants still on.

"I don't understand. I might have done something wrong." Castiel said innocently, his head tilting to the side.

"Yeah, well first of… You left your pants on." The hunter said. He patted Cas' shoulders and lead the man inside.

He sighed, shaking his head as he looked at his own baby in a trench coat (technically not now but… you get the idea). He led Cas in the shower pointed out the toiletries he needed, what they're for and how to use them, he also pointed out the right switch he would need to turn to get the perfect temperature.

"That's all, have a nice day." Dean smiled like a tour guide and began to leave the bathroom but, Castiel held onto his sleeve.

"Stay. Take the shower with me." Castiel whispered.

It may be a whisper but, Dean heard it so clearly that he bit his own lips, hard enough that he could bleed. The man was trying to control himself from the very moment he entered the bathroom.

"I-" Dean began.

"_Please… _I don't exactly know these things yet._"_

Dean turned to face the angel. _Right, Cas needs tutoring right now and not sex. I can do that. I can still control- _

"_Fuck!"_ Dean cursed when he saw Cas remove his pants and his boxers at the same time.

He quickly turned around… _Oh God! What did I ever do to you to deserve a torture like this?_

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He babbled out.

"Dean, are you coming?" Cas asked, already inside the shower.

_I might Cas... I might cum._

"Huh… yeah. Just give me a second." Dean replied.

He tried to control his breathing patterns as he got his own clothes off of him. He also tried pep talking himself. _Okay Dean. Cas isn't trying to attract you. He knows you're already attracted to him. Fuck! No, that won't do! Okay… Just control yourself. Just control. You slayed demons, monsters… You can fucking control a fucking erection. Hold it in man!_

He entered the shower with a full-on erection, hoping that Cas wouldn't notice. But, the angel did notice… And he likes what he sees. Castiel being the first one in the shower was the one closer to the switch but, even before he can turn it to open, Dean did the honours, trying to distract himself from Castiel's perfect body in front of him. But, Dean made it worst. The water swooped down and Cas was fucking surprised he looked so cute!

"Sorry…" Dean apologized while blushing and he closed the shower switch again.

The man grabbed the shampoo bottle first, poured a few on his hand and gave it to Cas. He began shampooing himself to keep his mind of things. Castiel on the other hand kept his eyes on him, looking at Dean's every movement and copying it with his best shot.

"Tsk. You're doing it wrong!" Dean sounded irritated.

Cas stopped what his doing, and at that moment Dean grabbed a handful of his hair, slowly massaging the scalp.

"_Mmmnnn…" _Cas moaned.

Castiel closed his eyes shut as Dean's hands run through his hair. Dean's breathing became uneven once more. _Don't do this to me Cas! _The human looked at his angel with awe, absentmindedly grazing his hand down to his lover's neck.

"_Ahhhnn Dean… Fuck!" _Castiel cursed.

Dean shut his eyes, trying his best to keep his mind off of things. When he opened his eyes he saw Cas being tortured with the same pleasure he's currently tortured with. He wanted sex right here right now. But Dean wanted to keep his cool for Cas.

He turned the shower on once again, and Cas was surprised, still new to the feeling of the water colliding with his skin. Dean washed off the lather off his own hair first then Castiel's because it's so obvious that Castiel can't focus right now.

_Why is Dean avoiding certain contact? He's usually not like that. _Castiel wondered looking at Dean naively. Cas turned off the shower's faucet switchthis time which caught Dean off-guard.

"Wha-" Dean began but, was cut off when Cas's hands rested on Dean's neck, fingers lingering on the lower part of his hair.

The angel leaned up and kissed him ferociously, Dean took this as a signal and pushed Castiel towards the tiled wall.

"Ahh _Shit!" _ Cas whimpered when his back hit the wall roughly.

"You started this." Dean noted before stealing his lover's lips again.

"No. You did." Cas broke out.

"Yeah, okay, I did." Dean confessed remembering that it was he who flirted with Cas early in the morning.

Their lips found each other once again, kissing in a fiery passion. Cas took support onto the shower's switch and accidentally turning on the shower, the flowing water tried its best to cool the heating atmosphere but, its best wasn't enough. Dean and Castiel were lost in a state of bliss. Dean held onto Cas' waist, caressing it smoothly. Moving his lips away from Castiel's lips, beginning the journey towards south… He gently bit his lover's neck but, hard enough to leave a hickey behind and let hit tongue graze up onto the his ear and down again to the sexy collar bone, a movement so swift it made the angel groan out like it's the end of the world. Dean's hands moved up to play with Cas' nipples whilst his lips continued its quest downwards.

"_Ahhhnnn…."_ Castiel let out in a very erotic manner.

The man murmured, _"Uhhnn yes…" _onto Castiel's skin, delighted to hear thathis angel'sis having a good time.

Dean knelt, facing his _honey's_ half-erected dick, water trickling down. He looked up Cas and Cas looked down on him.

"Dean, what are you-"

The Winchester smirked and planted his lips on the top of his lover's prick, slowly swallowing the whole of Castiel. The hunter lips wrapped around Castiel's dick perfectly as if, it was meant to be there.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Cas muttered.

"_Hmmn?" _Dean teased moving his lips up and down the angel's shaft.

The angel panted, feeling the low vibration of Dean's throat on him, it's driving him insane. Now, the hunter decided to take this to a different level. He let his tongue dance the samba, and his teeth nibble on the prize… his prize that tasted like fresh honey.

"Dean _please…" _Castiel said whilst trying to pull his human up.

The seraph sounded as if he was crying, a sign of pleading in desperation which made Dean worry,_ Am I hurting him? _He obliged himself to go up. Cas held onto his neck and kissed him. The angel didn't mind tasting his own pre-cum on Dean's mouth. In fact he liked it, he liked it so much he pounced onto his _dear_ Dean like a wild beast.

"_Dean…"_ Cas panted when he broke out for air, "_Fuck me."_

With that as the hunter lost his mind. _Is he sure? I mean… _

Castiel bit Dean's neck quite harshly to make sure that this time, the hunter gets the message.

Dean grabbed the bottle of shampoo he brings with him every hunt. A shampoo bottle that contains the best lubricant he had ever tried, even though he's a grown man and can get sex whenever he wants he still jacks-off in the shower.

"Prepared as usual?" the angel eyed him.

"Why yes… Thank you for asking." Dean flattered himself.

He poured the lube onto his hand and grazed it on him, closing his eyes as he felt it on him.

"Turn around honey." Dean ordered Cas, and the angel followed him.

Dean turned the shower off, and clasped his hands together, making sure the lube was evenly spread out on his hands. He then placed them gently on Castiel's buttcheeks, squeezing them in a playful manner. A manner that felt good and a huge tease in the angel's perspective, _Fuck Dean! Can't you see I want you? _The angel moved his hips bumping Dean's throbbing dick.

Dean moaned due to contact, and can't help but add, "_I want you Cas."_ As if he was asking for permission, which he is. He slowly slid a finger inside the angel, feeling the whole of the angel. Twisting and churning its way in, making him groan out in desperation. Then another followed, moving in a scissor-like manner before pulling it out all of a sudden.

"_Ohhh…" _Cas groaned accidentally turning the shower on, which made Dean bite his lip.

"_I really want you…" _the hunter murmured desperately.

Castiel turned around, facing his human. Leaning up to intently kiss Dean's soft lips, before looking at the hunter's green eyes saying… _"Then have me."_

It sounded more like a dare, a challenge rather than a suggestion or permission in Dean's ear but he didn't care… He'll have his angel either way. He lifted Castiel up, sending the angel to lean upon the tiled wall once again, making Castiel's thighs wrap around Dean's waist. Dean looked at him, smiling as he entered Cas slowly. The angel closed his eyes, it was a bit painful for a first timer you know?

"I'm sorry, Honey. Am I hurting you?" Dean's tone was full of concern.

"Yes, please… Continue." Castiel said wrapping his thighs tighter on Dean's waist, sending Dean deeper in him.

Both men, groaned in delight. _Shit! This feels so good!_They we're both losing their minds.

"No…_ Mnn… _Wonder you we're screaming the other night." Castiel panted.

"_Hnngghh…_ Yeah… It… feels good doesn't it?" Dean panted alongside with him.

"_Yeahhh…"_ Castiel's answer turned out to be a moan instead, making the angel blush and the hunter smile.

Dean loved the feeling of Castiel around him. This is definitely the best fuck ever! Except only… Castiel wasn't just a fuck-buddy. He was lover and this was not fucking… This is making love! _"Ahhhnnn…"_ he groaned out.

He looked at Castiel's dreamy blue eyes. And Cas mouthed '_I love you'_… exactly before Dean hit his prostate which sent the angel to a heaven better than heaven and the hunter mouthed '_I love you more_.' Castiel's fingers were buried deep on the back of Dean's back and the man smiled, thinking he was doing great job.

Castiel's moaning was changing into a louder and _sexier _manner, just like their first night together like this. The Winchester knew that the seraph's closing in on his climax and he's closing on his as well._ But, this time _he thought, _why not let Cas cum all over first?_

The hunter grabbed the angel's hard dick, causing the angel to gasp loudly. _Mnn… yummy! _Dean thought and went on ahead, kissing the angel while his hand went up and down Castiel's shaft, gently turning his hand every now and then to trace its nerves, and the tip's opening.

"_Cas honey_…_Ugh fuck!_... tell me… _ha…_ when you're close…" Dean said when he broke the intense kiss.

"_Yes… Hnngghh…"_ Cas groaned.

"Cause it's very tempting to look at the exact moment that you break."

Dean let out those words cruelly on to Castiel's ear before he started kissing and nibbling on it. And this is it… Castiel was swearing in Enochian. And for the love of all that's good he pushed Dean hard screaming "Close your eyes my love!"

Dean obliged, preparing himself of the impact he might felt hitting the ground, he heard the flutter of wings and his hand felt cold… but the kind of cold that felt good and with that he spurted out his all inside of Cas. Bathroom sex is one of the most incredible and dangerous things he's done and he may not even live to tell the tale. He closed his eyes, he's about to hit the wet hard ground any moment now but, Castiel's got him.

"Am I dead?" he asked with one eye opened.

"Not yet silly…" Cas smiled at him.

The angel's folded wings supported them both, Cas wasn't flying but, his wings are strong and they did something magical it's hard to describe from a human's point of view. Dean sighed in relief that he was now standing firm on the ground and stole Castiel's lips for another kiss which caused the angel's wings to flutter open so suddenly that the shower head is now rolling on the ground by the door, sending a strong splash of water on both of them.

"How 'bout breakfast then?" Dean teased, laughing.

"Why would you kiss me so suddenly?!" Cas blushed.

"Because I love you and you love me back." Dean said when he slowly pulled himself out of Cas, as he gently put the angel back on the floor.

The angel groaned out in disapproval. He likes Dean inside him as much as he wanted to be inside Dean. The feeling of emptiness was a bit too much.

"I would like breakfast." He said finally.

"Good. Then, maybe we should shower properly?"

"Yes."

And they did which was kind of difficult because Cas well, sent the shower head flying off somewhere. And a bit of teasing was involved but, it was rather fun as if they were two kids playing in a swimming pool. Dean exited the shower first, insisting he needs to fix his stuff and to find Cas something suitable to wear. He left Castiel there now copying the actions Dean did while cleaning himself, he was doing okay now because he was paying attention to Dean now and not on his manly urges.

He left the shower and covered himself with a towel. When he opened the door Dean was there, wearing the usual FBI suit but without the tie and the jacket, this made the angel wonder, _Is he on a case and will be leaving soon? Can I come with him?_

"Huh… Extra towels so we can dry your gorgeous uh… I meant wings." Dean stuttered.

"They are gorgeous aren't they?" Cas questioned him with pride swelling up.

"Yeah…" Dean smiled but, he wasn't looking at Castiel beautiful big jet black wings. He was looking at his face, his eyes.

Castiel sighed. Dean really does love him… And it's not because he's an angel with beauty but, simply because he's _Cas. _He likes that a lot that Dean called him in a short version of his name. Dean helped him dry his wings which caused them to fluff a little; they may look tough and sharp because Cas is a soldier but, he possesses one of the softest wings in the Garrison. And he takes pride for it.

"They're so soft like silk…" Dean complimented.

"We had to hide them in our vessels so that we can blend in with humans, you don't have wings of course." The angel felt like explaining why he hides them.

"Does it hurt when you hide them?"

"A few sacrifices must be made to do the Lord's commands."

"I'm sorry…" Dean apologized as he gently caressed the base of his lover's wings.

"It doesn't hurt when I let them out. It is actually comforting that they can stretch. Angels have to do this sometimes to recall the feeling of the wind kissing our faces."

"Gosh. I shouldn't be jealous of the God-damned wind!" Dean smiled.

"Blasphemy, Winchester." Cas pointed out.

"I'm sorry… geez."

* * *

When Castiel was all dried out, the hunter left him in the room and fixed the laundry containing his and Cas' clothes. Thankful enough that there is a laundry shop two blocks near the motel. Sam promised he'll meet him there, it's sort of laundry day for the boys. Plus, he's gonna need the car. He's going on a date with his boyfriend, well technically not a date but, you eat something so…

"Hey Jerk!" Sam greeted him when he was already halfway to his laundry.

"Oh hiya Bitch!" Dean greeted his brother back.

"Seriously? I thought you had an extra? Why are you wearing the FEDS suit?"

"Shut up! This is the extra!"

They laughed. Dean's the big brother but, sometimes he is the small brother, they even forget who's older sometimes. When everything was over Dean said his goodbye getting the keys of Sam's hands.

"See you when I see you." Dean said.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked curiously, his brother don't usually leave him alone and this is rather new to him.

"Breakfast."

"Alone? That's not you Dean."

"I'm not Alone!" Dean babbled out accidentally annoyed at his little brother.

"So who you with?"

"Remember the one we talked about yesterday?"

"Oh the chick that made you screamed so hard it grossed me out?"

"Yeah… We're a couple since that night."

"What?!"

Dean shrugged it off, and went out. He went to drive the car and parked it by the motel so that, Sam wouldn't be able to see who the _chick_ was. It's not that he wasn't proud of their relationship it's just… He isn't sure if Cas wants the world to know about them yet.

He turned the engine off and knocked on the room's door. Castiel was sitting on one of the beds his wings back inside his vessel when heard it feeling his lover's presence, and use telekinesis to open the door which caught the hunter off-guard.

"Hello Dean." Cas said, looking incredible in Dean's plaid shirt.

"_Wow…"_ Dean moaned out, he can't believe Castiel would look this gorgeous in his clothes.

Castiel just smiled at him and the hunter smiled back. They did this for quite a while when Dean's stomach grumbled shamelessly and he blushed so red that he stopped breathing, _maybe angels can't smell fear if I stop breathing._

"Let's have breakfast then?" Cas invited him, holding his hand and leading him out of the door.

"I would love that." Dean gleamed, taking one last look of the motel room of good memories he would never want to forget.

He saw a necktie under the bed; it belonged to Castiel so he quickly ran backed in to get it.

"Sorry I-" Dean mumbled, handing him his necktie.

"It's fine."

Dean opened the door for his boyfriend, the shotgun seat Cas was so fond of since they met. During the trip Dean turned the music on, the usual Classic rock music. It didn't matter to Cas, he didn't whine or suggest that the music was too loud like Sam does. Castiel's left hand rested on his own lap, which Dean noticed and can't help but, place his calloused hand on top of it. The angel smiled at the sweet gesture but he decided they were holding hands in a wrong sort of way and adjusted them so that both their fingers are intertwined in a lovely way.

* * *

When they arrived at the diner, the angel ordered pancakes, while Dean ordered the trusty looking pie by the counter. They sat down by the window, the seat nearest to the corner so that not a lot of people would see them. Cas sat down and growled at the human when he sat opposite to him.

"What?" Dean was puzzled.

"The last time you sat in front of me it didn't end well." Cas noted.

"Oh…" he said and transferred sitting next to his Angel.

It took a good ten minutes before their orders arrived. "Anything else loves?" the waitress asked them.

"No we're good." Dean smiled at her and then at his pie.

"Why are you so fond of pies?" Castiel was curious.

Dean's heart heaved not a lot people ask him this question but, he has a whole power point dedicated to why he loves pies when he got bored. But, since Sam deleted that, arguing that it takes too much space on his laptop he's just gonna have to tell his boyfriend why.

"Pies are the burgers of my life Cas…" he began, as he twirled his fork around the _sexy_ pie in front of him, _"They make me happy when the skies are grey, you never know dear how much I love them, Please don't my sunshine away!"_

He chuckled because he felt satisfied that he mixed up lyrics of a classic song just to describe the feeling which he does quite a lot lately. He sliced his sweet pie and let it enter his mouth tenderly. _Hmmn! The best! _

Castiel can't help but, look at his dear, hunter and the way he eats his pie so sensually. Slowly licking the filling off of the fork… _How erotic. _The angel thought, surprised at how he chose his own choice of words. _Dean is such a tease._

Dean didn't seem to notice the arousing glare from the angel. He's so busy consuming his pie and boy did Castiel want to consume him. Dean's lips motioned as if he was kissing someone making Castiel bit his lips ignoring the pancake he just ordered for himself. The way Dean chewed his food made Castiel's cock throb, especially now that he is aware of what that sexy mouth can do. He remembered the morning they shared… on how Dean's lips fit perfectly around him, on how the hunter's tongue moved around him gracefully, oh how it made him close to the edge if he hadn't pull him up for a kiss. He hardened when he thought of what happened, making his breathing… irregular.

It didn't take Dean long enough to finish the heaven-delight dish, and to notice his partner's breathing patterns.

"I didn't know angels have asthma attacks?" he looked at Castiel jokingly but, was shocked to see the angel looking back at him, head tilted to the right with his eyes darting like an eagle ready to attack.

"Huh… Cas?" he said again, looking away to avoid the awkwardness.

The angel grabbed his thigh harshly, making him stop his breath momentarily. Cas leaned in closer, settling his tongue on the Winchester's messy cheek, licking off the pie's filling.

"Fuck!" he cursed as Cas continued his work.

The hand that rested on Dean's thigh began moving, closer and closer, up to his crotch, gently kneading it. The hunter bit his lower lip, trying to avoid making unnecessary noises that might draw attention to them. The angel placed his mouth on Dean's ear and whispered naughty words…

"_Dean Winchester… Oh, How I love that name."_ The angel began.

"Castiel… this is… _hmmph_… Completely-"

"_Completely unexpected, wasn't it my dear?" _

Dean had to moan inside his head to control himself. _What the hell Cas! _

"Since when… did you get this naughty?" Dean panted trying to joke about the heating moment.

"The other night you did something like this…Without mercy_," _The angel just chuckled. "_But my love, look at how the tables have turned." _

"Shit!" Dean cursed, he's so turned on by this.

"_It's time to repay your generosity…" _Castiel whispered.

"_Ohh yes…" _Dean purred with his eyes closed.

Seeing Dean Winchester looking so helpless made Castiel smirk, as he continue to grope the poor bastard. _My sweet sweet Hunter. _Dean turned his head to face Castiel,held onto touch his lover's beautiful face and leaned in for a sweet kiss that turned into something _sexy_. He was unable to hold on much longer and he finally decided to give in to the temptation. They were literally making out at this sort-of deserted diner.

Sam just finished his own laundry and decided to eat something healthy for breakfast. Someone invited him downtown and he rode the bus just to get there, satisfied to finally hear the bell clang when he entered the diner. He sat by the counter, when a waitress approached him.

"What can I get you sugar?" the girl with a western accent asked him.

"Uhm… A cup of coffee, a chicken sandwich with egg and lettuce will suffice."

"Whatever you want hot-stuff." She said and went away.

Sam scoffed, ridiculed by the thought that she called him _hot-stuff_. He saw a jar filled with lollipops and can't help but, get one.

"1 Dollar each, sweetheart." The waitress reminded him, as she gave him his coffee.

"No problem." He said, smiling as he got a strawberry flavoured one.

"Oh and your order's gonna take at least ten minutes."

_Ten minutes? For a sandwich? Really? _

"Sure." He replied trying to be nice to her then she went back to the kitchen.

Sam looked around the place, wondering what he can do within ten minutes. There are not much people around and that's why this person invited him here, a perfect place to meet. There's the waitress, the cook inside the kitchen, an old man enjoying his cup, a girl typing on her laptop by the window, and two lovers making-out in the corner.

Sam gulped his drink, and stared at it for a while. _On one second there… I thought I saw Dean and Cas making out- What?! _Sammy stood up, and looked at the couple by the corner once more, not believing what he just saw. The guy kissing this Dean-lookalike did resemble Cas but, he wasn't wearing his usual trench-coat getup and… _Fuck! It is them!_

He walked towards them slowly. His heart thumping wildly, hoping that he was just hallucinating or he was just being pranked. I mean of course he witnessed Dean and Cas eye-sex all the time but, never to the point that they would actually kiss, and make out.

"Dean?" he asked.

Both men suddenly stopped kissing and abruptly looked at him. Shocked.

* * *

**Author's note:**

That would do for a cliffhanger. The orignal idea here is for Cas and Dean to just make out in the diner but, I was like they need to take a shower first… Blame my _Naughty head _for that. (Or _thank it_ for that haha)

Also… I think it's time for Sammy to know who the chick was. How will he take it? How will Cas react? Will Dean be able to look at pie the same way again? haha

_See yah later bitches! ;)_


	4. Order up Popsicles

**_Order up Popsicles &amp; Love._**

Sam looked at his brother and Castiel. He's not sure what to think, Dean's hand rested on Castiel's chest while Cas' rested on Dean's… well _Dean's crotch._ The couple saw this and quickly removed their hands away from each other. They are now sitting apart, with a good half-meter distance between them. Sam sighed now, sitting down on the sit in front of theirs.

"So when are you going to tell me about this… uhm…_ Setup?_" Sam asked struggling to find the right words.

"Soon." Dean answered quickly.

"Never." Cas said looking away.

"What?"

"You heard me," the angel said, "I never planned on telling this to anyone."

"Why not?" Dean asked a little frustrated at his angel's answer, as he look at him. Shouldn't you be proud Cas? Of us? Of me?

But Castiel vanished, and left Dean more frustrated than he was before. He sighed loudly and ran his hands on his own face.

"Uhm… Dean…" Sam began.

Dean raised a finger and shushed him, "This is your fault Sammy… Just shut up!"

Sam didn't like his brother's tone or how he was being blamed here, it wasn't his fault that he was in the right place at the wrong time. Okay maybe it was his fault that he approached them during a very heated make out session but, he was only doing that to prove that he was just hallucinating and boy was he proven wrong.

"How is this, my fault huh? Well I'm sorry for being such a cock block dick over here but, don't you think it's a bit stupid to fucking blame me that your angel boyfriend walked out? I was just asking you guys when you are planning to tell me about your whole damned relationship because I'm upset that I have to find it out in such a way so don't you dare fucking blame me." Sam said with an obvious tone of anger in his voice.

Dean sighed. He swore that Sam could have been a great lawyer if he didn't ask him that night to go find their dad.

"You're right… I'm sorry." He apologized to his little brother.

There was an awkward silence between the two, before Sam broke it.

"You know, I'm not against Cas or this relationship. Those times when you guys share this intimate eye-sex moment, I knew you'll have bisexual tendencies from the way you look at him. I mean, you guys love each other so much _you'd die trying to protect each other_. I'm a first-hand witness and I'm actually glad you two finally get a move on with it. So when you see your '_babe'_ again, tell him that you guys have my blessing."

"Gee, I don't know what to say Sam. That was sweet." Dean smiled at him, thankful enough that his own brother approved of his relationship with the angel.

"How 'bout some thanks?" Sam said jokingly.

"No chick-flick moments. Oh and by the way, I don't call him _'babe.'_ It's too cheesy for my taste."

The word babe sent Sam back to his senses, did he just-_ Oh fuck!_ The diner's bells clang once more, revealing the person he was supposed to meet. The person looked around and smiled when Sam's been located, smiling at him with arms spread for a hug. Sam shook his head signalling that it was a bad moment. They argued quietly for a while using facial expressions but, then Dean noticed and Sam's just have to act naturally.

"Is something wrong? You look a little weird?" Dean asked.

"Wrong? What do you mean wrong?" Sam said so awkwardly Dean's convinced that something's wrong.

"Are you sure? You keep looking at the back, do you have a huge tarpaulin with the script written there or something?" Dean asked as he looked back to find nothing.

Sam was still smiling, a bit relieved to be honest.

"That was weird… I swear you look like you were communicating with someone." Dean said, slightly confused now.

"No…" Sam said and then he tried to change the topic, "Say why don't you look for Cas? He's gone for quite a bit aren't you worried? Why not pray to him?"

"I am worried and I will look for him. Just not the bit where I pray to him, I don't want to stress him out."

"Eh doesn't sound so bad."

"Yeah it doesn't, I'll leave now." Dean said standing up, "Oh and not a word about this to anyone, let's try not to upset him further."

"Yeah sure." Sam said then his brother left, leaving his payment for his and his boyfriend's breakfast on the table.

"Not a word to anyone about what?" the person appeared out of nowhere and sat next to him.

"I just said I'm not telling anyone." Sam argued.

"Fine…" The person said with a smirk.

Slender fingers sliding inside Sam's pocket and took the lollipop, opened it then careful pink lips licked it, "Whatever you say,_ my sweet sugarbabe Sammy._"

The younger hunter blushed, "Don't call me that!"

* * *

Dean drove by the nearest convenient store and bought some stuff before actually stopping at the motel. The man was relieved that no one took the room he and Cas used. He requested to take that room one more time, and the owner didn't mind as long as he pays the price right. He texted Sam about his decision of staying for one more night, to which he replied weirdly saying it was alright with him, accompanied with a 'kissy-emoji.' _What the hell, Sam? When did you learn to text like this?_

When he returned to the room, he was disappointed that no one's there, what was he expecting… that Cas would be there? _Nope. He's far too upset to be here._ He placed his bag down by the floor next to the bed and sat on the bed. He carefully put his hunting gear out of the bag, the stakes, the guns, the knives, they all need tending and it's a Hunter's job to comply. When he reloaded his guns he cursed after he realized he left the bag of goods he bought from the convenient store in the car.

He stood up and left the room. When he returned the bag fell to the floor, he didn't find his angel on the bed like he'd hoped for, nor did he find Cas in the room. He was alone. Castiel didn't show up_…again._

"Cas…" he sighed.

* * *

A few days passed, and Castiel never made contact. Dean kept his word. He didn't pray nor tried to contact his sweet angel. _If he needs time alone, I'll give it to him even if it tears me apart. He probably even turned off the stupid angel radio._ Dean kept busy by actively participating in the hunting… and currently the brothers were hunting something. They still don't know what it is but, hopefully they'll soon find out.

"So… Any word from Cas?" Sam asked as he took a handgun from the impala's trunk.

"Now's not the best time Sam." The older brother argued.

"When is?"

"I don't know… Come on, _we've got worked to do."_ Dean said as he closed the trunk with great big thump.

They tucked their guns at the back of their pants as they walked towards the bar. This is their usual routine, ask the locals what happened, what they think happened… and they'll probably get something from there. There have been five victims, chowed down except the head, the thing common about these murders is that all the victims are attractive men (the age range wasn't even constant)… not to brag or anything but, the Winchesters' genes are not that bad either, they could be bait and they wouldn't care.

Dean sat by the counter whilst Sam went to use the bathroom. He ordered something strong, and asked a few questions to the bartender, "So anything weird happening around here?"

"Weird? I'd say a Satanic ritual mambo-jumbo… Five men were killed brutally. They're all my customers… geez." The bartender said.

_So another thing in common then,_ Dean thought.

"So were they bad customers?" Dean asked.

"No, in fact they tip handsomely and they were very good husbands and boyfriends."

"Hmm… I'll have another one please, keep it coming." Dean said as he gulped the whole thing straight down without hesitation, as he slammed a big amount of cash on the counter.

"Bad day huh?" the bartender said as he poured Dean another one, putting the cash away in the register.

"You could say bad week… My Honey's kind of pissed with me, I guess…"

"Bummer, what did you do man?"

"Nothing really, it's just we have a secret relationship and someone found out accidentally, no one's fault. That happens most of the time."

"She must be some chick for you to worry like that?"

"Yeah something like that… with the bluest eyes I've ever seen." Dean sighed as he remembered Castiel's eyes and the way they can pierce through a soul.

"You got it bad man…" The bartender chuckled, "Oh gotta go, customers are coming in hot."

The bartender went away to tend to the needs of the other customers. Dean sat there drinking still, when a girl sat beside him. He noticed her presence and looked at her. _Hmm, not bad._

"Hi," she smiled at him.

Dean looked at her. Her eyes were the bluest blue he'd ever seen. Not like Castiel's but its freaking blue.

"Uhm, hey…" he smiled back at her when he regained composition.

She leaned onto him, and held his hand whispering, "Would you like to go somewhere hot stuff?"

He chuckled, "Not really, I have a boyfriend so no thanks."

The girl looked a bit disappointed as she moved back away from Dean.

"You're the _first gay hunter_ I've ever met." She said as she walked out.

"Bisexual actually," He corrected her.

Dean came up to his senses and followed her, _First gay hunter? HUNTER? She knows I'm hunting…_ Dean focused on the fact that she knows he's a hunter. _This could only mean two things, first is she's also hunting for the same thing or she's the one I should be hunting._

She noticed that Dean's following her so she ran fast out of the bar, when out on the isolated streets she started shedding along the way… _What the hell?_ She then turned by the corner, and Dean lost her. Noticing foot tracks on the nearest street lamp indicating that she climbed out to somewhere and is probably long gone. So he went back inside the bar to get Sam.

"So what did I miss?" the younger Winchester asked.

"Some shifter tried get in my pants."

"Well at least we know what it is."

"Yeah I guess so." Dean agreed, "A freaking shifter with a fucking fetish."

* * *

They left soon after that, and went back to the motel. They stayed in different rooms this time because Sam insisted, saying that Castiel might show up soon. Dean got ready for bed, he needs his four hours. But even before he could lie down on his bed, he heard a knock on the door. He pocketed a silver knife, before walking towards the door.

"What the hell Sam it's freaking one in the morn-" he said as he opened the door but stopped, _"Cas?"_

The angel pushed him, his lips collided with the hunter's. Dean moaned to the kiss, "Close the door honey…" The angel turned him around, and closed the door by hand which disappointed Dean a lot. _Use telekinesis man… It's fucking hotter._ Castiel continued kissing him as they walk towards the bed. The hunter landed flat on the bed, and Cas followed kissing the hunter's neck possessively. Dean doesn't like this one bit, he's not really much into the bottom thing with Cas (well not tonight), and so he tried pushing his angel. Castiel growled, no, he wants Dean like this.

_"Cas please…"_ Dean pleaded.

A plea that caused the angel to lessen his strength and let Dean top him, the man kissed Castiel passionately, making the angel lower his guard. Dean took the knife out of his pocket in the process.

"Dean!" the angel screamed shocked that his boyfriend is now pointing a sharp knife at him, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Are you trying to kill me?" the angel sounded scared for his life.

"You know too well that this won't kill you…" Dean said firmly.

The angel gulped and looked away trying to look cute, "I don't like it when you stab things at me…"

Dean smirked, _Well, I stabbed you the first time we met and you still fell for me…_

"Then I'm sorry, _I'm sure you'll understand honey._" He smiled without emotion in his eyes and stabbed Castiel hard on the chest.

"No!" the angel screamed as he died a shape shifter's death.

The hunter looked at fake Cas, and cried. Even if this really isn't Castiel he might have done this to him metaphorically._ I might have killed him, his trust, the love he felt for me. He didn't mean for Sam to find out, he picked that diner because no one really goes there. I'm sorry Cas…_

"How did you know?" the real Castiel appeared standing next to the bed.

"That he's not you?" Dean said, starting to calm down at the presence of an angel.

"Yes."

_"Because you're mine dumbo."_ He smiled bitterly at his angel.

"I'm sorry Dean." Cas apologized.

"What are you doing here? I didn't pray." he asked as he wiped his tears off his face.

"I felt that you're in too much distress. I have to find out what happened to you. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything-"

"I'm sorry…" Dean cut him off with a hug, "I missed you."

"It is I who should be sorry I over-reacted a bit... well a lot."

"What did you do the whole week?"

"Angel stuff and I helped the beekeepers collect honey," he said and brought up a zip-locked honey, "Also as a 'sorry' gift."

Dean kissed the angel's cheek, "It's alright I forgive you."

The angel smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the lips but even before their lips touched, Dean's finger blocked it.

"No, Cas. The fucking shifter over there kissed me." He said.

"Let me clean you Dean…" the angel said, "Let me mark you…_Let me remind you that you're mine as well…"_

The angel kissed him, possessively, passionately... And the hunter kissed back with equal intensity. They missed each other and they're going to make up for it. When they broke out for air, Dean can't help but look at shape shifter's dead body on the bed.

"He's kind of distracting me." He said.

"Yeah, me too," Castiel agreed, "Let me take him somewhere first, then we'll continue what we started."

"Okay." Dean said, and watched Castiel vanished while carrying dead Castiel in his arms.

In the meantime he fixed his hunting gear, polished the silver and ordinary knives on the floor next to the bed in order to remove the stained blood left behind by their enemies. His lover then, appeared a few moments later.

"So where were we?" the seraph asked him.

Dean stood up next to his angel.

"I don't know. Were we doing something?" the hunter teased as he placed his hands on Castiel's shoulder.

Cas didn't like the teasing one bit, so he charged onto the hunter and both men landed flat on the bed. They both giggled like children… They missed this, the teasing, the growling, the intense but, happy atmosphere.

"I love you, Dean." Castiel whispered.

"I love you more, Castiel." The Winchester murmured back, before kissing his lover, "_Mnn…_ You kiss _so much better_ than the shifter."

"Of course," the seraph smiled in between their kisses, "Only the best for you."

The human moaned when the angel deepened the kiss, _"Mnn… I want to fuck you Cas…"_

Castiel's kisses moved down to Dean's neck up to his ears and bit the lobe gently. He chuckled when he made Dean groan, "No Dean… It's my turn to make you scream."

Dean growled and topped Cas, biting his lips._ No honey, it's my turn,_ he thought and ripped his shirt off his angel, sending the buttons fly in all directions.

"A bit wild tonight, aren't we Winchester?"

"Only for you, honey." Dean smiled and began planting sweet kisses all over Castiel's chest.

_"Fuck… Dean!"_ Castiel moaned as the hunter bit his nipple gently.

"Have you changed your mind about me fucking you,_ angel?"_

Castiel sat up placing his hands on the back of hunter's neck, tugging gently on his hair as they kissed, their tongues wrestling with the intense strength of dragons. While the human was distracted by the hot kisses, the angel used this to his advantage, slowly pushing his human towards the bed's edge.

"You wouldn't dare…" Dean said as he broke the kiss, holding tight on his angel to ensure that he won't fall off the bed.

_"Try me…_ human_."_ Castiel challenged.

"Cas!" Dean shouted holding on tighter, especially now that he knows where he's going to fall in case Castiel let him go, the silver and ordinary knives scattered on the floor would be a terrible landing site. Fuck! That'll hurt a lot!

"Forgot to pick up your toys, Dean?" Castiel teased.

"You do realize that this is an official death threat from you?"

The angel chuckled then kissed him, sucking on Dean's neck, hard enough to leave a mark behind… _"Just submit yourself to me…"_ he pleaded onto his lover's skin making Dean moan.

The hunter doesn't want to submit at all but, Castiel keeps pushing him. And when Castiel's lips landed on the very sensitive spot on his neck, Dean cursed, _"Fuck!_ Alright! _Ahhnn… Fuckin' take me!"_

With that, Castiel's jet black wings sprung out of his vessel, loose feathers falling off like grand confetti as he topped his dear, hunter. Eyes glowing faint with desire. The glorious sight made Dean groan out, not regretting the decision of submitting to Cas. The seraph pulled him in, away from the edge. Slowly taking off Dean's clothes one by one but, Dean chuckled especially when his lover struggled removing his pants. The man's calloused hand stopped Castiel's smooth ones.

"Let me do it Cas…" he said.

"But I-"

"Stop being cute and let me do it." Dean said with a smile.

Cas just kept quiet. Dean, on the other hand seductively unbuttoned his own pants, sliding the zipper with care. _It's my turn to tease_, Dean chuckled. The angel watched him with piercing eyes, as the hunter grabbed his own crotch, moaning to his own desire. This isn't the plan Dean. You submit to me!

Castiel growled and slapped Dean's hand out of the way, "Stop it." He said to his human.

"I love it when I piss you- _ohhh!"_

Cas removed the last pieces of Dean's clothing (his pants and his boxers) at the same time via telekinesis. For a while Castiel did nothing but, stare at his prize, a hunter… naked and throbbing firmly on bed only for him. _How beautiful…_ Dean noticed the awful lot of staring from his angel and it made him uncomfortable and harder so he looked away.

"Look at me…" Castiel said as his hand moved up and down the hunter's waist carefully.

The hunter obliged, he looked at his angel, wings spread out like an eagle ready to attack his prey, or rather just_ someone who'd like to impress his mate._ Only Cas has the pleasure of ordering him around like this. Only Cas can impress him. Castiel's hand moved downward and even if Dean knows where it's planning to go he groaned _"Mnnnhh…"_

"Beg for me Dean…_ Tell me you want me…._" Castiel said wickedly into his ear.

"Of course I fucking want you!" Dean gasped, Since when do you talk dirty to me? Do bees teach this?

_"Tell me that you want me to fuck you…"_ Castiel ordered as he pumped onto Dean's hard cock even harder.

_"Yesss…."_

The angel tilted his head and smiled, "What was that?"

"I want you-_ Aaahhhnnn!"_ Dean screamed with great pleasure as Cas' other hand's fingers entered him one by one.

"I didn't hear you Dean…" the angel said as if being possessed once again by Leviathans.

_What a turn on!_ Dean thought as he breathed, "I want you…Cas… _Come and fuck me!"_

The seraph seemed unconvinced by Dean's statement. He needs something more begging and desperation…

"I…_ uhhnn…_ want you… _Please… ahh… have mercy!_"

That made the angel's lips quirk up. _Finally… Something I want to hear… A plea for mercy._ Castiel took his hands away from the hunter and unbuttoned his pants and let both his boxers and pants hang low. His cock begging for attention, for contact… _for Dean._ He doesn't have the time to completely remove his clothes.

"Hurry up will you!" Dean complained and tossed him the lube hidden under the pillow.

Castiel caught it and chuckled,_ Oh Dean… Always the boy scout._ He poured a gracious amount of lube on his hands rubbing them together to spread it out evenly. When his dick felt contact with his hand, he closed his eyes and hissed in pleasure. _"Hmmnnn… hah… yes…"_

The angel's eyes opened when he suddenly felt Dean's legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer.

"The party's with me Cas." Dean murmured seductively biting his lips, _"Fuck me."_

The angel's wings flapped out wider, sending a gust of wind towards the direction of Dean's freckled cheeks. Their eyes met, both flaming with desire for sex_… for love._

"With pleasure." Castiel mouthed out and he entered Dean slowly, before he went in in full blast.

In and out the angel went, both men moaning… both men drowning in sweet ecstasy.

_"Ahhh… Harder Cas! Uhmn shit!"_

No more words came out the hunter's lips when Castiel hit the right spot over and over again. He tried saying that he loves Cas but, nothing came up, just moans, sighs, and gasps of deep pleasure. He knows he's close. He knows he'll go first.

The angel on the other hand kept saying endearing words to his lover, so endearing its Enochian. Dean didn't care, he loved Cas so much he enjoyed it when Cas speaks like this. It only meant the angel's enjoying it as much as he does. Not to mention,_ sexy._ Dean sat down and reached for Castiel's neck, pulling him in closer for a sweet passionate kiss. And when the angel moaned in response, the hunter was done for and came, his juice splattered between their stomachs.

Dean collapsed on the bed. Castiel pulled himself out of the human and lie next to him, wings folded and looking at his partner with pure love. He's satisfied with what he has done, he felt like he was able to repent for all the days he went away.

"You didn't cum did you?" Dean asked looking at him straight in the eye.

"No but, tonight is about you Dean. I'm sure I'll- _Ahhn,"_ Castiel broke out when the human grabbed him tight, "Manage…"

"Tonight is all about us, honey." Dean declared.

Dean removed Cas's pants off, and rubbed him down there, with a familiar sequence Castiel had tried on him once. And oh boy, it was the angel's turn to lose his mind. The hunter topped his prey, and trapped him with no escape. Lips lavishing on the angel's sweet neck making sure the he too would leave a trace behind. To let the others know that this angel already belonged to someone else..._ to him._

_"Dean… haa!"_Cas panted.

"I love you Cas…" Dean whispered as his free hand caressed the angel's soft silky wings with great affection.

"I love you_… hmmnn…_ more."

The human stopped caressing his wings and moved in closer to seal their lips once more. Cas moved his hands grabbing a handful of Dean's hair, to deepen their kiss. When both let go for air, the hunter asked his angel...

"Are you ready, honey?"

"For what, my dear?" the angel questioned him back.

Dean moved down on Castiel, planting sweet kisses carefully along the way. And when he's finally face to face with Cas' hard dick he looked at his angel's eyes and said in a husky voice...

_"Oh I think you know what for."_

The angel moaned when Dean's lips were once again wrapped around him, he wanted this more than anything, he craved for this every single day when he was away... and now he was finally being satisfied by the man he loves the most.

The hunter wanted to try this new technique he saw the other day on the new Busty Asian Beauties porn site. The manuveur requires eye contact, tongue and a bit of moaning.

**Number 1, Eye Contact:** the hunter never broke eye contact since he swallowed Castiel and now he knows why it is crucial to look at your partner in the eye. You get to see your own work's_ ecstatic effect on your lover_ which is real beauty and an honour to witness. The angel's juicy lips are parted, hair messy and his blue eyes are fuckin' blown away with pleasure.

**Number 2, tongue:** It was time for the Winchester's lips to part away, but, they left so suddenly it made Cas whimper in protest. He wants Dean's soft lips back, but, it was time for the human's tongue to do the magic. He licked the seraph's dick from the base upward, savouring his own Honey flavoured Castiel. _Hmm... Delicious._

**Number 3, the last and final step... Moaning:** The hunter planted a soft kiss on the top of Cas' before swallowing him once more, his lips flawlessly sheltered the throbbing member of his angel. He looked back up at his lover and saw Castiel lose his mind, his hands clenched hard onto the sheets, his wings arched in pleasure, his eyes slowly_ glowing in wild pleasure..._ The Winchester cannot help himself, he moaned onto his angel. He didn't plan on doing that just yet, but, Cas looked _so hot,_ he was on cloud nine. That just sort of happened and Dean suddenly pulled away, his eyes closed. Knowing that Cas is close to his edge.

The sudden feel of air on Castiel's rock-solid cock and the previous vibration from Dean's charming mouth sent Cas to his limit. It was at the exact moment when Dean pulled away that the angel let himself release and thanks to his lover's good hunter reflexes that he was able to sexily catch it with his own mouth even when his eyes were shut. When Dean was pleased with the amount that he swallowed, he let a few be discharged onto his hand and the rest onto Castiel's belly.

"That was..." Cas began.

_"...amazing."_ Dean gladly finished his sentence as he lay beside him, licking off Castiel's cum on his hand.

Castiel smiled back at him.

_"I love you, my dear..."_ he whispered to Dean.

_"I love you more, Cas."_ Dean whispered back as his lips softly smacked on the top of the angel's head.

After sweet words of goodnight, both went to sleep. The angel's wings protected them from the cold air in a soft velvety cocoon of feathers. The angel was a mess... His hair's a mess, his feathers fixed in all directions, as if he's been to war. Yes, the angel was a mess, but, he was pretty sure that _it was a mess better than heaven._

* * *

The sun's rays lazily entered the motel room. Dean spooned his angel with care, especially now that his wings retreated back in its vessel. Castiel was awakened by soft kisses on the back of his neck.

_"Hmmn..._Dean, stop it." the angel muttered with eyes closed as he shoved Dean away from him.

"Don't be too hard on me, _babe."_

The word _'babe'_ made the seraph's closed eyes open suddenly. He's never heard Dean call him that, sure he's been called _honey, sweetie, my sweet, a baby in a trenchcoat_ by his love but never _babe._ Due to curiosity he turned around, and his eyes opened wider.

_"You're not Dean!"_ he shouted and pushed the imposter off the bed.

He quickly stood up, and took his angel blade from his own set of clothes. He looked at the man carefully and he looks like Dean, a lot. He's got the anti-possession tattoo and he even has Castiel's handprint on his arm. But no matter how hard he tries to copy the angel's lover _he will never be Dean._ Castiel remembered a similar form of magic, it was something similar to when Naomi brainwashed him into killing Dean Winchester, where she produced hundreds of exact Dean Winchester replicas.

Fake-Dean smiled wickedly when he realized that the angel cannot be fooled, as he pulled out his own angel blade and said...

_"The angels have him_ and they sent me here to _kill you._"

* * *

Author's Note:

Well, well... What do we have here? Interesting haha XD

We finally have a decent plot for this story. Yeeyy! *w*

Haha _See ya later bitches!_ ;)

P.S.

Also, I'm planning on making this story Five Chapters plus a short Epilogue. Awww... T^T

P.P.S.

I think I should change my story's title... "Order up Burgers and Love" doesn't work for me anymore. Because it's no longer about burgers... Maybe just "Order up Love" because of the consistency in the Chapter titles. I dunno... Any suggestions? Or is _Order Up Love_ just fine? J


	5. Order up Lollipops

**A/N:** I apologize for the countless transitions and scene changes. There are so many things happening at once. And my head can't take it all in. haha

Also, I tried using Enochian on this. No, I don't speak it or study it. I used a translator found on: ( ) so to those who are language experts please don't hate me. I tried my best.

**WARNING:** Another ship would be present in this chapter. If you do not ship it… I am sorry you have to go through this.

* * *

Both opponents circled the room, checking for advantages and disadvantages in the position they are in, calculating each and every risk that it would take to kill the other.

"Your Dean would enjoy it there…" smirked the angel's enemy.

Castiel didn't react, he knows that if he took the bait, it would be over and he would not be able to save his sweet hunter. _I need to control myself for Dean,_ the angel thought, _I need to save him._

And indeed he shall.

The imposter attacked first, leaving a light scratch on the angel's face, his grace showing through the mark left behind. Castiel felt the blood trickle down his cheek so he used his free hand to measure the damage it caused him. When he found out that it wasn't a serious injury, he placed his hand on the area affected and healed himself completely, without taking his eyes off the man in front of him.

"You're no fun to play with Castiel…" purred the stranger.

"Indeed," Cas agreed, "And I have no time to waste for you."

The Seraph looked at his opponent with dead eyes before everything blacked out for the imposter.

* * *

_"Dean… Dean Winchester, wake up!"_ whispered a voice.

Dean opened his eyes slowly, blinded by the white light. He was about to stand up but, when he tried to, he cannot. Both, his wrists and feet are strapped on a wooden apparatus. And it looks like he's not going anywhere.

"Where am I?" he questioned but, he sounded so faint and weak, and not to mention the splitting headache. He thinks he might be drugged.

When nobody answered him, he repeated himself, but still only managed to whisper… "Where the hell am I?"

He was sure someone spoke to him, causing him to wake up. But only the deafening silence can be heard in the entire room. So, Dean decided to lift his head as he tried to look around, thankful to see that he's got his pants on. He's surrounded by whiteness; the room looks like a laboratory and at the same time an office due to its sophisticated design. _Best guess? Heaven,_ Dean decided. He looked back at the rope on his wrists that are restraining his movements, it was indeed hard to let loose.

"Cas? You here, honey?" he whispered, praying to his love, wishing that all this was just some kinky-ass surprise.

The hunter eagerly turned his head when he heard the door swung open.

"Hello, Dean," the man greeted with a smug smile, his head tilted to the side, "Did you find 'The Rack' comfy?"

The man looked ugly, not at all like Castiel. His face possesses a horrible scar that covers up his whole face, his right eye slightly bigger than the left. He resembles the ordinary black and white monster of the ancient times.

"Fuck." Dean cursed. _That's not Cas._

* * *

Sam Winchester fell asleep hours ago on the table in front of his laptop doing research. And now, he awoke due to the sudden appearance of the Winchester's friendly neighbourhood angel in his motel room.

"Holy shit Cas!" Sam exclaimed, in front of him is Castiel, "Don't do that-"

Sam stopped when he noticed that the seraph's wrapped in a blanket full of blood, "What happened?"

"It's Dean. They took Dean." Castiel said clutching on his stomach, as he fell on the floor.

"Fuck, Cas!" Sam shouted as he ran towards the angel to help him,_ I need help!_

The angel held onto him and looked straight to the hunter's eyes.

"Dean… I need to save Dean." muttered Cas.

"Save Dean? From who?"

"I need to-" Cas stopped as he clenched tighter on his stomach, slowly trying to regenerate his cells.

"You need to rest." Sam said as he assisted Castiel to sit down on his bed.

"No! You don't understand," the angel protested, "They will kill him. He's _my_ Dean… I- _We_ need to save him!"

Castiel sounded defeated, he knows he can't rescue Dean alone, he needs Sam's help.

"Calm down, Cas. We will save him. But, going there now is suicide, especially now that you're… You're wounded. Rest, I'll get help."

Cas looked at him.

"I know someone who could help, I'll try to contact him," Sam said, "In the mean time you need to rest. If we're going to save my brother you need your full strength."

"Thank you, Sam." Castiel nodded, although he could not possibly think of anyone that could help them. _Maybe Sam was just making me feel better?_ He believes that only him, and Sam are going to save the day.

_"Castiel, where the fuck are you baby?"_ Dean whispered weakly.

Cas closed his eyes in pain. He can't do anything to ease the suffering that his human is feeling, but he is thankful that his hunter is still alive. _Stay strong for me, Dean. We will come to rescue you._

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Dean screamed in agony, when the man lashed his skin, "You know what? Fuck you all!"

But the man just chuckled, "Oh Dean, doing this is so much fun. You are a human, a hunter. You're a vile creature!"

And once again hit Dean. But instead of screaming, this time Dean laughed as if enjoying the kinky-ass torture.

"You think you can do anything, you think you can kill anyone?!" The man roared, annoyed at the fact that the Winchester doesn't find him as threatening anymore.

A younger man, in suit entered the room. _He looks familiar, very familiar._ But, Dean can't quite put a finger on it.

"Ah, you must be the boss?" spat Dean.

"You shut up!" the torturer shouted, as he slashed a mark on Dean's skin again.

"That's enough, Emmanuel." the younger one said as he fixed the cuffs of his suit, "You may leave us."

And with that Dean's tormentor, kept his head low and exited the room.

* * *

Sam handed the seraph his clothes, and phased back and forth in the motel room, uneasiness had finally hit him.

"What do you mean you can't get to him?!" Sam asked, displeased by what he's hearing, "The man said the angels sent him! They must've kept him in heaven!"

"Sam! The place, where ever Dean is, would not be heaven." Cas explained, dressing himself up.

"Why not?"

"Heaven is," The angel paused, "It would be too easy. And besides even if I am not welcomed there-"

"What?! Wouldn't that be a perfect place to keep him?"

"Yes."

"So you're saying you can hear him but, can't you tell the coordinates? Can't tell if it's heaven? And you're telling me it's not heaven?" Sam asks starting to get annoyed at his brother's boyfriend.

Castiel stood up, unfazed by the younger hunter's height. He may be injured but, he can still smite a human when he loses his patience.

"I understand that you want to find him as soon as possible," the angel warned, "But I am informing you that the angels wouldn't do such a thing. I've already fallen, I've already done so much that I am no longer one of my brothers and sisters, I've done so much for you and your brother that they no longer care about me. And even if they did, they would send their best soldiers to put me down. And there's something you should keep in mind, I was one of the best warriors they ever had so, don't you dare tempt me to smite you."

"I'm sorry," Sam mumbled.

"Call your friend, we might need his assistance."

Sam got to work, _Cas was right._ It was not time for him to throw another bitch fit or blame Castiel for all this._ It's no one's fault._ He placed the things needed for the ritual on the table, drawing a summoning mark, lighting the candles and placing them in the right places. Next to that, he placed a huge pile of candies and sweets (Cadbury, Kit kat, licorice, lollipops, cupcakes, donuts, you name it, and it's there) right on the middle of the summoning symbol.

"Are you summoning a child?" Cas perched on Sam's shoulder, fixing his ever messy necktie. What he said made the Winchester grin.

"Sort of." Sam replied before he started the chant.

Castiel listened closely to what Sam might say…

**"OBZA OL OIAD L-O NOQOL OL OIAD GE-IAD."**

_The hunter is speaking Enochian. He's summoning an angel,_ Cas thought.

**"OLANI VNIG MAD G-MACALZA."**

That translates to: One of the first Servants of the GE-IAD (Lord). I need your G-MACALZA (power or presence). _One of the first servants of Lord?_ The angel wondered, _"An archangel?"_ he gasped.

The candles on each side of the symbol began flicker, as if forming words. 'Say it.'

Sam sighed, and forced himself to say "Please, babe."

"Who?" Cas asked, because that's not Enochian.

"That would be me, brother," Gabriel said to Castiel as he appeared out of nowhere.

The angel's eyes widened, _it can't be!_ The archangel's been long dead, he's been killed by Lucifer himself. But despite all of Castiel's worries he went to hug the man.

"How?" he asked, still unsure of the events.

"Long story, and honestly you don't really want to know." He explained sending a wink towards the direction of the taller Winchester.

Sam, cleared his throat to hide away his blush. "I don't really want to spoil the happy reunion but, we've got work to do."

* * *

"What do you want you, asshole?" Dean grinned at the younger man.

"Your dead body on a silver platter," the man said as he licked his lips.

"Yeah? Well you have to get in line first Hannibal."

The man chuckled at the older man's reference, "Where are my manners? My name's Jacob Pond, Dean Winchester."

After the introductions have been made, Emmanuel returned to the room just in time carrying a huge stick with him.

Just as he did Jacob sent his regards before leaving the room.

"Do what you must just, don't dislocate him yet. I'm still having fun."

* * *

"Dean!" Castiel screamed at the back seat of the impala, tears almost out of his eyes.

"Calm down, Cassie. He'll be alright." Gabriel soothed him just right next to him, lending a few of his strength to hurry the angel's healing.

"I-I…"

"It will be alright." Gabe replies as if knowing what it was all about.

Sam stopped the car right before looking back at the two angels on the back seat, "That's you cue, Gabe."

Gabriel smiled weakly at his brother, resting a hand on his shoulder before he faced Sam, nodding.

"Right-o! Sammykins." He says just right before he vanished.

"What's wrong, Cas?" Sam asks unable to contain the curiosity inside his big body.

"They're torturing him, it's worse than before." Castiel gulped, "What if he can't-"

"Of course he can, he always can." Sam says as he held onto faith.

The angels (with their vessels being a younger boy and an old woman) guarding the gates were playing by the slide when Gabriel made his presence known by clearing his throat.

"Gabriel?" the angel with the old woman as a vessel asks.

"Yes. Yes." Gabe replied almost jumping up and down because he's getting impatient. "Now let me in!"

"I'll have to check on Hannah first," the angel replies.

The trickster rolled his eyes, "I won't be disturbing anyone, just one question and a thorough search then I'll be on my way."

The angel guarding the gate nodded then she exited her vessel, followed by another angel who entered it.

"Hannah," the archangel says.

"Gabriel, you're alive?"

"Yes." He replies calmly, fighting the urge to say otherwise because sarcasm.

"At first I didn't believe but, now."

"Enough with the pleasantries, sister," Gabriel scoffed.

"Yes, you are here for one question and a search as I was told but, for whom?" Hannah agrees.

"Do you have Dean Winchester?"

* * *

Dean closed his eyes. It was once again a time of peace as Emmanuel retreated back towards the door, carrying the awful stick with him. Dean swears that if he finds a way out of here, Emmanuel will be first to pay, then Jacob. He does just that, looking around to find a way out. He tried to wriggle out the rope on his wrists but, it was just darn it impossible. And so he scanned the room once again, looking for any sharp objects that could help him but, none was at sight. He tried rocking the wooden apparatus but, it was no use. It was far too heavy to be moved by one grown ass man.

He closes his eyes again, enabling his other senses to find a way out, to find anything useful. At first it was his nose that got to work, smelling his own sweat and a mixture of his drying and fresh blood. Not really useful but, at least he knows his nose is working. Next was his sense of hearing, he listened carefully to hear something other than his raging mad heartbeat. He sighed, trying to relax himself, trying to calm his pulse down a bit. He heard a scream of a scary beast that makes him wanna shit: a plane's engine soaring through and it was loud, but clearly indicating it was just passing by. He then put himself onto the test of touch. He felt his whole body ache, as if ten racist monster trucks tried to run over him at least twice. It might be an exaggeration but, he can confirm that he was in pain.

_It wasn't like when Cas would grind his palm against me while I'm still wearing jeans kind of pain-_ Dean stops his own train of thoughts, _Grind? Friction!_ His mind practically screams as he opened his eyes, holding on tight on the rope tied on his wrists, moving it so that the rope produces a kind of friction against the wooden apparatus._ Okay, science. Don't fail me now._

He moves quickly, and hopes it would be quick enough because once Emmanuel returns, Dean was sure that his torturer would dislocate his whole body using the Rack.

* * *

Gabriel sighed as he zapped himself back in the car, "He's not with them, Castiel's right."

"Are you sure? You searched the place? I mean heaven's huge?" Sam asks, remembering the roads thing Dean and he have to go through.

"Yes. I'm sure." Gabriel assures him.

"So what now?" Sam asks, almost lost.

"Shhh…" Castiel shushed them. It was Dean, he was praying again.

_"Hey Cas, guess what? Your sweetheart used science to get out of his restrains. I'm awesome, I now know why you love me,"_ the hunter grins, as he untied his left hand.

"Be careful," the angel whispers, with a light smile on his face which made Sam and Gabriel exchange looks of newly formed hope.

_"Shit!"_ Dean curses.

Castiel's eyes widened, Dean cursing usually meant something went wrong. And by his reaction of shock and worry, Sam and Gabriel's newly formed hope vanished.

* * *

"I'd say that's quite brilliant, Dean." Jacob said with Emmanuel by his side.

"I wouldn't be called Dean Winchester if I wasn't." Dean says which made Jacob smile.

"Yes, but, it wasn't enough."

"Given more time, it would've."

"True," Jacob agrees, gesturing Emmanuel to move towards Dean.

The hunter didn't like it one bit, it was one of those slowest intense moments of his life. It made his body struggle for escape, any kind of escape.

"Relax, he won't hurt you. I just thought maybe you were hungry?" Jacob assures him before exiting the room once again.

The human closed his eyes, _Hungry? I'm starving._ He lets Emmanuel untie him. Of course he wants to attack, to run away but, he can't. _Not yet._ He doesn't even know where he was, how can he escape with nothing, not even energy inside of him? When he was fully free from the ropes tying him to the rack, he sits on the edge of it, awaiting orders like a good fuck toy. Emmanuel snarls at him, roughly handing him a white shirt.

"Well, thank you." Dean sarcastically says.

"After you got dressed enter the first room to the right. If someone finds you wondering about somewhere else, you will be dead in no time." Emmanuel informed him.

"That sounds exciting," the human noted before the ugly monster left him alone in the room once again.

He put the shirt on, slightly hissing when it came in contact with his wounded skin. He sighed and counted to ten and a minute before he exited the room.

At first he thought he was in heaven but, he was so damn wrong. He's still on Earth, there's no way heaven would dare paint its walls with Angel warding. The hallway was full of it._ So that's why that baby in a trench coat isn't here yet._ Whatever Jacob intended to do to him, he was keen in making sure that no one dares to interfere. _Pssh, like I'll let him._ Dean saw the so-called first door to the right, about twenty sigils can be destroyed on the way there. Hopefully, that would be enough for Castiel to find him. He looked down on his white shirt now stained with his own blood, _Perfect._

* * *

_"Cas, Find me,"_ Dean prays, his confidence boosting through his prayer.

"How?" Castiel questions, which of course stops his brother and Dean's through their ramblings on how to find the hunter.

_"A few minutes ago I heard a plane pass by, I'm not near an airport or something because if I was that would mean they'd be passing by almost every minute. I reckon that I'm just in a tall building. I'm still on Earth, not heaven, not hell, not purgatory._"

"He's still on Earth," the angel says.

_"Also the place is covered with tons of angel warding, it's crazy!"_ Dean whispers suddenly, _"I'm making sure I wipe out at least twenty of it, so you can find me."_

"Thank you," Cas whispers, closing his eyes in his own prayer to his father.

_"Oh and Cas, I love you."_ Dean grins before he entered the first room to the right.

_"I love you more,"_ the angel replies.

The team didn't get much out of the information that Dean gave them, but, it was enough because now Castiel knows where he might be.

* * *

"When I said Hannibal, I didn't think it fits," Dean joked, wiping his finger clean secretly under the white shirt.

Jacob was eating his meal, a fresh set of pituitary glands from the brain on his plate. The first room to the right surprised the human. It was a dining room, it was quite elegant. With another door leading to what might be the kitchen. Which Dean wants to avoid entering at all cost because he was sure that it might be a morgue instead of a 'kitchen.'

"Very funny," Jacob faked a laugh as he motioned him to seat, "Do seat, I can't be the only one enjoying the meal now would we."

"Uh, I'll pass I don't eat that exquisite piece of human organ," Dean said pulling the seat opposite to Jacob to seat on his own.

"Don't worry, I have something special for you."

Another servant placed a plate in front of Dean. It was a cupcake-like pie, a kind of pie he's unfamiliar with. Dean poked it with a fork, making sure it's not poisoned or anything.

"It's completely safe." Jacob says as he drinks from his wine glass of what the hunter suspects as orange juice.

"That's what I'll say if I want someone to eat it, and poison him." The hunter doubts, "Is this even pie?"

"It's called _Buko_ pie," Jacob sighs, his accent thick on the foreign word, "I had it imported from the Philippines. It's really good."

Dean considers, Jacob might want him dead but, not yet. He looked at the tiny pie, its top crust covered with something yellow, which is probably melted margarine. He fished it with his fork and took a bite, moaning to his delight. It was indeed good. But not as good as when he reached the middle, in the middle of the small pie there's cheese and it was excellent. It made it to the top 5 of Dean's best pie ever tasted, in an instant.

"I came across it during one of my trips in Asia, when I visited my relatives in Japan." Jacob says, a story wanting to start.

The older Winchester says nothing, so Jacob continues.

"I'm a Kitsune, you might've known by the food I'm eating-"

"I know, because I killed your mother."

"Excellent, so you remember. You told me to look you up in a few years."

"I'm proud that you did, believe me. Is it time for the only one that I'm gonna kill is you moment?" Dean motions.

"Not quite," Jacob smiles, "At least not yet."

"Ah, you have a story to tell." the human realizes.

"Yes," the younger man nods, "You see Dean it turns out there's more to me than it beats the eye. I am actually like my Japanese ancestors pure and bred that can do magic and change form, quite similar to the original folklore."

"Like shapeshifters?" Dean asks and Jacob nods.

"I sent my 100 year old cousin looking like you over to your angel to kill him," he says with disgust.

"You can't kill Cas," Dean laughs, _you homophobic son of a bitch!_

"That is what you say," Jacob says as he pushed his plate away motioning his servants that he's finished with his meal, "But, my cousin is currently with your brother and another angel, pretending to help find you."

"What?"

"My cousin found one of those angel blades, and he trained combat just so he can use it to kill. It's an extraordinary weapon that can kill all."

"It can't kill all, but whatever." Dean disagrees because he's positive an angel blade can't kill God or Death.

"But, it can kill an angel." The younger man noted.

"Yeah but, he can't kill Castiel. He's one of the best soldiers in the Garrison."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," Dean says slightly losing all his confidence, afraid what might come next.

"Follow me, Dean." Jacob stands walking towards the 'kitchen' door and the hunter obliged.

When the door was opened it was everything Dean expected it to be, a dark room the lets out a foul smell. Jacob flicked the lights on and the human was not disappointed that the only source of light was the tiny light bulb tangling in the middle of the room, providing enough darkness to linger still. The younger man entered the room and Dean followed, holding in the urge to vomit because the room reeks. A smell similar to a squirrel or a possum that got stuck in your chimney, it smells like someone died in here. The hunter was barefoot and he was keen in making sure that he doesn't step into any puddle of red stinky blood. And by the time they reached the opposite wall, Dean noticed a big green glowing button. Jacob curled his fingers to side punch that button as quickly as he can. It buzzed, and a slow whirling sound was heard, it was a contraption dragging something heavy with great difficulty.

The hunter's eyes widened, as the light began to decipher what the hook brings to sight. It was Cas, hanging upside down dead as a pig. The hook was pierced through the angel's left thigh, blood dripping generously out of his wounds soaking his ripped jeans and slightly chiseled chest. His perfect galactic blue eyes that stares naively at Dean a lot, is now burned out of his vessel. The blood was still trickling down to Castiel's neck and his once pink lips. Looking into that grey lips, made Dean notice the tongue that can once do wonders, was now cut horribly into half.

_"You monster!"_ Dean said, his voice raised with the hint of great anger.

"I'm not denying that I am a monster," Jacob replies with a smirk, he wants to see this. Dean Winchester finally crumbling down to the death of his loved ones.

The hunter curled his fist, letting out a sigh before he spoke again. He didn't like this image of Cas being dead, just like the image of last night's dead shifter, but, this was just too much.

"It was a great show, but, that's not _my_ boyfriend." Dean said, feeling proud that he can go walk around calling Castiel _his_ boyfriend now.

"What?"

"That guy's not killed by an angel blade, he was killed by the use of smiting, just look at his burned out eyes. Most probably, Castiel did that to him. He changed his form just to fool you that he hasn't failed his mission. You sliced your cousin's tongue, how sentimental." He smirked.

The younger man's eyes widened, he considers what Dean might be saying is true and that he might've failed his own clever plan. And so he shoved Dean to the wall with great force.

"You son of a bitch!" he curses making Dean chuckle.

* * *

It was just in time, when the trio found and located missing Winchester's exact location. The only difficulty was getting inside the tall building. Even if Dean managed to wipe out a few, the whole place is still heavily guarded with sigils and symbols that interferes with the angels' powers. So whoever or whatever's keeping him hidden was positive to not let anything powerful get in his way.

"Don't you know any spells to get rid of the warding symbols?" asked Sam, who was busy typing away on his laptop researching for answers using wifi connection God knows where he got.

"There is one, but, it is a very long process," Castiel replied.

"Isn't it fascinating, imagine how long someone made that," Gabriel comments as he gaze at the huge building.

"Not, really helping Gabe," Sam paused typing on his laptop.

"Why not just cleanse the top floor," the trickster said rubbing his chin.

Sam looked at him lost, which made Gabe roll his eyes and leaned in closer to the taller man.

"Look, it's our best shot. It's the floor with fewer sigils."

Castiel stopped, his brother was right. _The top floor indeed, have a fewer warding symbols. If Dean's plan of wiping out at least twenty of them was a success, then it makes sense. He might be, in fact on the top floor with his kidnapper._

"I don't know," Sam sounded unsure.

"I agree with Gabriel," Cas says getting out of the car, "I have a strong feeling that he might be there."

"There we go, sweetheart. Two against one," Gabriel declares as he followed his brother on his way out.

_This better work,_ the younger Winchester sighed, closing his laptop and followed the angels on their 'Master Plan.'

* * *

Dean Winchester was back on the state of being unmoveable, he was tied again, and this time to a chair in a different room. The rope was really tight this time, on his arms, his legs, and his torso just to ensure that he won't be going anywhere. But no matter how hopeless this looks like, he doesn't regret being tangled with all this mess because before he got trapped, he got a chance to strike a solid punch on Emmanuel's nose and he was sure he broke it. It turns out that the torturer is human after all that. The room was not quite like before, it was an office with a table, a computer, bookshelves and a wooden box that stands out by the window, also covered with sigils.

"Why not just kill me?" Dean asked when Jacob entered.

"Because that's not the plan."

"Oh, yeah? Then what is it?"

"You know those movies where the bad guy talks out his plan to the good guy, and the good guy somehow manages to find an escape at the middle of the monologue?" he asks and Dean nods.

"Well, I'm not risking any of that," the younger man said pulling an angel blade out of the box.

"So you admit that you're the bad guy," Dean chuckles.

"At this circumstance, yes. But in the whole story, it was you all along." Jacob turned around pointing the blade at Dean.

The human was quiet. But he wants to ask why?

"My mother gave her word! To never kill again! And you still killed her!" he shouted at the hunter.

And Dean kept his head low. He admits to himself that it was one of those kills he was never proud of.

"She killed people," Dean reasoned his voice low, because he knows that he was wrong to do such. But, it was one of those moments wherein he was betrayed by someone he trusts, and he's afraid that something like that might happen with Sam and he's not risking any of that.

"She is a mother, Dean. She's doing only what she thinks to help her child survive, it was her natural instinct! Wouldn't your mother do the same? If you were dying? If you were like me?"

It taunted Dean. Of course Mary Winchester would do the same. She died at the night of fire for Sam, so that the boy would be safe. She fought off the poltergeist in their old house when it didn't leave, saving both her boys from it. Mary Winchester, a hunter born of the Campbells would save him even if it means for her to die, it was a natural intuition just to do so because like Dean, she values her family more than anything.

"I'm sorry," the human whispered.

"Sorry?" Jacob whines his eyes watering, "Do you honestly think your stupid-ass sorry would bring her back?"

Dean shook his head. It was guilt, tripping him all over again.

"Then fucking shut up!" he spats, kicking Dean's chair almost to its fall.

* * *

They are now on the top of the building opposite to where Dean might be. And the plan was this, Gabriel will conduct the lifting spell here. According to him he's much more reliable to do so because he's older than Castiel, in which Cas just shrugs and let him do just so. Then after the sigils on the top floor are destroyed the trio would transfer themselves there and hope for the best.

"Brilliant?" Gabriel asks, eyeing Sam.

"No, it isn't but, since we have no other choice we might as well, go with it."

"Aww, you love me…" the trickster snickered.

"Shut up," Sam says but, he smiles back at the angel. A smile that says the opposite of his statement.

Which made Castiel clear his throat to ruin their moment, "Shall we begin?"

And the couple agrees.

"Yes, of course."

"Yeah, okay."

Gabriel placed the essentials on the rooftop opposite to the building. He placed his hands together and rubbed them together as if he was in front of a fire. He chants, eyes closed and the clouds formed massively on the top of the targeted structure. He then recites another sort of incantation, in another language which sends the clouds to turn black and purplish like the night sky. _Get ready for the main event,_ the archangel thinks smirking, as he powerfully declared the final blow.

* * *

The window Dean was admiring earlier was broken to pieces as lighting stroke through it, as if it angered by the mere existence of that window. Then thunder loud as a gong banged through the whole floor sending men, monsters and humans alike to the floor. Every single one was afraid… except for Dean who thought, _finally._

Sam and Cas appeared in front of him. He looked at them proud, and he really wanted to hug them and thank them but, he couldn't because he's all tied up. Sam began his task to cut his brother loose. While Castiel explored the floor, the perfectly etched sigils on the hallways are quickly melting like candles. On his way, he killed all, men and monsters alike, showing no mercy for they didn't care to even provide such to his lover.

By the time the angel returned to the room, Sam had untied Dean completely, (it took quite long because Emmanuel slipped in and had a combat fight with lil' Sammy). The older Winchester's mouth is gaping slightly at how hot his boyfriend looks like, covered in blood with ruthless eyes, thinking he'd want to have a moment with him now even if his body is aching with pain. Castiel smirks as he walks towards him as if reading just what he thought of. The human suddenly forgot his own brother that's at least one foot next to him as he stare at the blue-eyed wonder, well that was the case until Sam coughed. Removing the magic formed. _Cockblock,_ he thinks annoyed at his own little brother.

"We uh, better go," Sam suggests and Castiel nods, placing a hand on both Winchesters zapping them away to safety.

"Gabriel?" Dean mouthed bewildered at the sight of him.

"Hello, Dean-o!" the trickster smirks.

"The fuck are you doin' here?"

"Saving your ass lover boy," the archangel answers, unpleased that he wasn't given any thanks.

"But, you're dead."

"Do I look dead to you?" he steps forward placing two fingers on the hunter's forehead.

"Shit!" the Winchester jerked back, after he got healed completely.

"Well, you're welcome," the angel pouted, running towards Sam for a hug and a pat on the back like a six-year-old.

"What?" Dean asks for Sam just did that, while planting a soft chaste kiss on the shorter man's head.

"They're like us," Castiel explains, placing an arm around him which the Winchester leans into the touch.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing to my brother?" Dean shouts at the trickster.

And Gabriel looked at them, annoyed because of the ruined moment between him and Sam while, Dean grabbed one of Castiel's butt cheeks discreetly, making Cas jump a little.

"What the fuck to you think you're doing to my brother!?" the trickster shouts back, because what the human did, didn't miss his eyes and Dean laughed, leaving the two alone as he spent time with his own boyfriend.

"I'm glad you found me," he whispers.

_"I will always find you."_

* * *

**A/N:**

Now about the other ship. I wasn't really sorry about that. mwahahaha! :D

P.S.

The Epilogue will be uploaded soon, probably after my prelims. I already finished the epilogue. I'm just not feeling that it would be appropriate to post it so soon. Wish me luck on my exams especially on the majors! :D

_Thank you for all the support!_

See yah later bitches! ;)


	6. Order up Love

EPILOGUE

Today, December twenty-third, when you say the Winchesters, you won't be hearing just two names, there are now three because Sam and Gabriel had wed, and soon there would be four Winchesters alive if Dean just have the guts to propose already. For the past few weeks Sam and Gabriel's having a bet on when its all gonna happen. Sam reckoned before fall and Gabriel reckoned after fall. When fall came, the archangel snickered a lot and the moose was not amused.

"What the hell happened to both of you?" Dean asked annoyed at Sammy's pouty face.

"I won the bet," Gabe answered thus, making Sam sulk even more on the couch.

It was near Christmas now and the family decided to spend it somewhere nice, which means no weird cases, no crappy motels. Just plain old American apple pie life, in a nice warm cabin up on the mountains like some creepy human beings.

"What bet?" asked Dean.

"That's between the married couple Dean-o!" the angel winked.

"Oh okay, want to come Christmas shopping?"

"You bet," Gabe replied.

"I wasn't asking you, I was asking Sammy." Dean blocked.

Sam looked up at his brother and said, "Yeah."

"Alright, no fighting you two." Dean motioned to the couple as he got his keys.

"Where's Cassy?" Gabriel asked on the way out.

"Somewhere, he said he got to go do something first."

They got in the impala. Sam took shotgun, while his husband took the one on the back. Dean blasted the music on, the usual jingle tunes on the radio to lighten up everyone's spirits. It took quite a long drive downtown, passing along some Winter wonderland Carnival, which everyone voted to go to on their way back. Dean parked Baby, by the mall and everyone got out. Castiel met them there almost giving his boyfriend's brother a heart attack when he appeared behind him panting. Dean and Gabriel needed a moment to laugh their socks off. While the younger hunter glared at them preparing to smite (if he could) at all cost.

"Okay, shut up!" Sam shouted.

Dean and Gabe paused, wiping a tear off of their eyes. Then went on to laugh another round hysterically.

"You should've seen your face!" Dean noted.

"It was epic!" the trickster added.

Sammy pouted and mumbled, "You're suppose to be on my side."

"I am," the archangel whispered tiptoeing a soft innocent kiss on the taller man's cheek. In which made Dean and Cas look away.

"Shall we go shopping, babe?" Sam asked and Gabriel nodded.

"Uh, no. Sam's going to be my date for the shopping." Dean butted in.

"What? Why?" the trio asked him, because he hadn't mentioned it before.

"I, uh... Need help with something." he replied, his hand scratching the back of his neck shyly.

"Sounds important," the archangel said.

"Kinda..."

"Will you be okay?" Sam asked his lover, gripping gently on his arm.

"Yeah, Cas and I will just have some brother quality time like the both of you!" he said grabbing Cas away.

"Meet us here after an hour!" Sam waved back at them.

"Are you serious?" Dean asked, running his fingers through his hair roughly, "An hour won't be enough!"

* * *

"I want to follow them," Castiel said staring at the Winchester's from the second floor of the mall.

"No," Gabriel replied, "We're here to do some shopping, brother."

"I don't know..." Cas hesitated.

"I'm sure our humans would be fine without us for an hour, Cassie." his brother replied browsing through some headwear displayed outside a store, "Hey, would Sam like this?"

The younger angel turned around to see what it was, and he saw his brother with a reindeer headband on.

"He will kill you," he warned.

"Then its perfect," Gabriel smirked.

* * *

"Can I help you, sir?" the saleslady approached them.

"Uh yes... You see my brother's looking for a ring." Sam answered.

"Well, uh... You came to the right place." she replied gesturing to the whole contents of the jewelry store.

"Of course but, you see... It needs to be perfect. He's gonna propose." Sammy grinned, and Dean rolled his eyes.

"No need to be embarrassed about that sir. Any designs you particularly like?" she asked, looking at the shorter man.

"I'm not sure," Dean said as he browsed on the displays. It all looked either to girly or to extravagant for his taste, "Do you have anything simpler?"

"Well yes, but it would be lovely if your girlfriend have a design or style so we could-"

"No, my boyfriend's kind of awkward I think a simple design, like a bee or something would be the best."

"Oh," she gasps, kind of shocked from what she heard.

"You don't have one of those? Bee designs?" Sam asked, taking her attention away from his brother for a little bit.

"We have a few options with the bees. I'll take them out if you'd like?" she questioned, regaining her composure.

"Yes please," Dean said looking at his brother, trying to be hopeful.

* * *

"Would your boyfriend like this?" Gabriel asked again as he leveled a classic rock band shirt against his own.

"He already acquired something similar to that," Cas replied browsing through his options of sweaters.

"Oh," Gabe sighed.

"What do you reckon I get for him? Pie?"

"He will love you," smiled Cas, as he saw a sweater that would look cute on Sam, "How about this?"

"For who?" the trickster asked gesturing at the piece of clothing.

"Sam."

"It looks ridiculous," Gabriel commented.

"It does not," Castiel argued.

"It won't even fit the guy. And you're looking at the 'last pair' stocks."

"Alright," Castiel surrendered. He's taking this year's shopping seriously. It was a wreck last year and he intends to not repeat the same mistake. _Poor Dean, _he thinks as he remembered last year's fiasco.

"Let's leave," his brother sighed, as they desperately look for another store. And he follows him outside, still keeping a lookout for any Winchesters around. He haven't spotted them for at least thirty minutes now.

"What are you getting for Dean?" the archangel asked his brother, as he walked beside him, almost skipping.

"Something useful," he replies, "I hope."

"What about for me?"

"Oh no, not a chance. You cannot sabotage me, brother."

"Is it pikachu?"

"I beg your pardon?"

* * *

"Dean come on! Just pick one already!" Sam groaned.

"I can't. They look either too much or too _not him._" he said, nudging the gangster looking bee ring near Sam's nose.

"God we've been here for a long time already. I haven't even done my shopping yet."

"Who cares?"

"I do. I don't want cats, okay? Even if that was hilarious," Sam said noting Castiel's last Christmas mistake.

"Don't remind me. I was the source of all the fun!"

The younger Winchester rolled his eyes while groaning. "Then hurry up."

"Okay, okay."

Dean played with his fingers, deciding on which one he would take. And he closes his eyes, asking himself, _which one will it be?_ As he opened his eyelids revealing green orbs, he asked the saleslady for a blood red velvety box. He's finally decided.

"Finally," Sam sighed his foot itching to go outside.

After all the fuss, Sam and Dean finally got out of the jewelry store with only ten minutes left to spare. Sam tries to do a quick shopping but, nothing really made up his mind, reminding Dean that being a perfectionist, must've run through their bloodline. To which they both give up and retreated back to the parking lot to meet up with their angels as promised. They spotted them there by the car with a lot of bags at hand, no second trips were guaranteed as always. Gabe's sitting on the trunk, whilst Cas was standing awkwardly next to Baby.

"An hour and you return here empty handed?" Gabriel complained.

Sam walked towards his husband and whispered, "Sorry, _babe._ It was hard to decide." And after that he kissed the archangel's ear. Gabriel wrapped his legs around the giant's hips nodding, to say that Sam has been forgiven.

"Get a room you two!" Dean shouted at the couple, making both of them smile a little.

"Oh we will," the trickster chuckled.

Castiel cleared his throat to signal that he wants to leave now. However, Dean took it as a signal for something else…

"Don't be jealous, honey. We're gonna get a room too." Dean winked at him, slinging his arm on the seraph's shoulder causing Cas to roll his eyes heavenward, a skill he obviously learned from the Winchesters. The angel refuses to talk to him, he's not yet forgiven. But obviously, occasional touches and brushes of the hands were allowed.

"Winter Carnival?" Sam interrupted.

Dean threw the keys to his brother's direction. And Sam gladly took the responsibility of taking them there. When they all got in, and the engine started, Dean doesn't need to yell to tell them to turn the music up because, Gabriel did just so by singing along with it. It encourages the hunters to follow along his lead, as the impala made her way through the woods. Castiel just smiles at them, shaking his head at how silly his family is, music blasting out quite enjoyably. When the fifth Christmas song was over, the whole group just laughed out loud like drunk people as Sam parked the car, in the carnival's parking space.

"So after an hour, again?" Sam asked when everyone evacuated the vehicle.

"Sure," Dean says, "Uh, Sam can we-"

"No! You can't have him for another hour," Gabriel blocked, grabbing Sammy's large arm, "It's my turn, Dean!"

"Okay, okay, lover boy." Dean said his hands up to show his surrender.

The trickster grinned as he marched off away with his husband, who was waving a goodbye at them.

"This is awkward," Castiel said.

Of course it would be. He and Dean fought quite chaotically the last time they saw each other. It was a little misunderstanding really. Cas thought that his human was cheating, Dean thought the same and both of them got jealous quite drastically at nothing. Sam barely convinced the angel to accompany them shopping, and the thought of Dean wanting spend time with his brother an hour ago and now, hurt him a little… okay, _a lot._

"I'm sorry," Dean whispered near the angel's ear.

"I should be the one to-" Cas began but, he was stopped by the hunter's warm embrace.

"We still good?"

"Yes." Castiel shortly answered.

The human let go and held Cas' hand quite affectionately as they walk towards the Winter Carnival. They didn't know what to expect, Carnival usually happen in summer and not during when everything's dead and freezing. The whole idea was freaking dangerous, in Dean's opinion. The whole place was white and _Elsa-blue_, especially now that the sky as lent the place a purplish hue to make the place look even more beautiful.

"What is that child eating?" Castiel asked, making Dean turn his head.

"That's called cotton candy. D'you want some?" Dean asked, making the angel nod.

They walked towards the stall that sells the cloudy sweet delish, finding Gabriel holding at least five sticks of cotton candy on the way. The couples nodded at each other, and the married ones smiling because they knew the feud between their _otp_ is now over. _Angels seem to enjoy cotton candies as well, _Dean thought, _I mean Gabriel's a diabetic monster but, Cas. Wow. _The hunter paid for Castiel's snack, and the moment the angel took ahold of the stick he was precious.

"What are you looking at?" Castiel asked.

"_An angel,_" the hunter sighed.

"Accurate. Although I must request you to stop, I find it very difficult to enjoy my meal." Cas returns as he munched on the cotton candy rather ridiculously, like a child.

Sadly, no matter what Castiel said, the hunter's green orbs never took their gaze upon the ridiculous cloud eating tax accountant standing near the food stands. For, Dean just wants this forever, or at least as long as he lives. He wants to see Cas, breaking out of his awkward shell, teaching him everything human, from Star Trek to simple things like how a toaster works. He wants to be there to see every firsts whether it be food or moment. He don't want to miss, the times where his eyes light up like a sweet innocent child when he learns something new regardless of its importance, or the way they curiously look when he finds something very hard to understand.

"Hey, weirdos!" Gabriel shouted, making Dean return to reality.

"That is very rude, Gabriel." Castiel reminded his brother.

"_Sugarbabe_ and I we're going to go see a winter act, wanna come?" he asks them munching away on his third (he lost count) cotton candy. The couple rolled their eyes at the mention of Sam's cheesy nickname.

Cas looked at his lover as if seeking for approval, and Dean nodded because the line looked obviously full by the tent they were talking about.

"But, if it's Elsa on snow I'm out." Dean says.

"Don't worry douchebag, the whole thing is Elsa-proof," the trickster assured, grabbing a few chips on the food stand and paying along the way. The hunter did the same, grabbing a hotdog and a few bottles of drinks for the whole family.

They entered the tent, everyone was all ushered to their seats with the help of girls dress up as winter fairies and _Cas can't help but, feel nervous. _Of course he is_, he's in the front sit and soon he'll ask…_ The tent wasn't much it had the capacity of twenty people each show and everyone thought it could carry more if there was no giant hole in the middle top. The place was cold, and everyone is starting to understand why it was called a Winter Carnival, apparently… Some of their stunts can only be done with the great assistance of snow. What they were about to see apparently is the main attraction of the carnival.

There was coughing heard through the speakers, shushing the audience in an instant. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, wanting to the show to start but, apparently… It does not. They left the audience hanging. It begins with a soft enchanting melody… Then bam, the drums go. The tent's opening was closed and everyone was left in the dark, earning audible gasps from the people. Dean felt Castiel's hand grip on his tightly thus making him whisper, "It's gonna be alright, Cas." And Cas sure hope it does, he is nervous as hell and he can feel his vessel's heart thumping loudly.

The hole opened once again but, it was slow, the sunlight was exiting soon thus, making this the last show. A girl about seventeen, descended down slowly, glowing in an unexplainable way. She was wearing a white as snow dress with silvery patterns all over. The music was moving along with her, and at the moment her feet touched the ground swiftly, she raised her hands both up in the air and just as she did, the snow surrounding the grounds raised, revealing other people wearing white as snow costumes. "When did they?" Sam asked, while the rest just went '_woah' _obviously bewitched by the act. The dancing and music went on… until it was over, obviously mesmerizing the audience and screaming out for more. The group of performers was given a one hundred percent standing ovation and they gladly bowed to it before the hole was once again closed up. It was followed by a few pitter patters of fairy lights, leading everyone outside the tent.

"That was awesome!" Some teenager squealed.

"I want to see that again!"

"I want to be like the fairy woman!" a child exclaimed.

"She wasn't just a woman, she was the Queen!" the other argued.

Ridiculously enough everyone was talking about the epic performance on their way outside the grand tent.

"I was disappointed," Gabriel said pouting, making his family look at him with disbelief because they honestly didn't see anything disappointing about the whole damn thing.

"I didn't get to eat anything while I was inside that damn tent, give me a break!" he reasoned with them.

Everyone laughed at him, no one ever got to eat inside and that's not because food was not allowed but, because everyone was so wonderstruck by the act.

After the show, the gang split into pairs again to explore the rest of the carnival, Dean won Cas a bee stuff toy which was obviously got lost at the midst of snowmen, polar bears, reindeers and Santa Clauses. Sam surprised his lover with a snowball on his face earning him a large snow pile, on the top his head which gladly no one saw, or at least it was just Castiel who saw it happen. Cas bought Dean a Santa hat (that lights up) and made Dean promise that he's gonna wear it on Christmas eve but, only inside the cabin… Making the angel smile because he remembered what his brother bought for Sam. The trickster knows that Sam would like to take this as an opportunity to shop a little, letting his moose wander off for a while and after his husband finished his lists, he got dragged away from the snow cones cart by Sammy's strong arms. They forgot they promised to be here for only an hour but, who cares?

They retreated back to the car after all the fun. And this time, none of the angels' humans want to drive. So Cas took the wheel for, he learned a thing or two about cars, while the Winchester Bros doze off at the back.

"Cute," Gabriel sighs looking back at the hunters through the mirror, and his brother hummed in approval for he looked at the mirror for a short while before returning his gaze on the road. The music merrily went on.

* * *

Christmas was near, the guys gathered on the living room backs turned away from each other as they were wrapping the gifts with newspaper. After all that shopping, yes they forgot to buy gift wrappers. And hell no, they ain't going back out there. No one let's a word out since, they were all serious. Apparently, whoever has the most 'glorious' (Gabe's words but, sarcasm was in it) product, cooks the Christmas dinner. It wasn't much of bad situation but, thinking about the time you get to sleep through all that preparation or watch a movie while the rest is busy is something to look forward to, making all of them determined to slack off entirely on December Twenty-four. The intense contest, the results were at hand all the gifts were placed under the undecorated tree. (No, the ornaments were not forgotten.)

"All in favour of my work raise your hand." Gabriel says, raising his own hand.

His work was not horrible (much) but, it was not entirely perfect. And so Sam, Dean and Cas raised their hands.

"How 'bout mine?" Sam asked, standing up from under the tree.

It was not bad, it was entirely cleanly done. Gabe raises his hand with enthusiasm, Castiel's done just so and Dean also did.

"Next to judge is my little brother's craftsmanship," the trickster said slinging his arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Don't Gabe, please. I mean I look pretty awesome," Dean joked, making Cas blush.

"I really think Cas made the finest work," Sam commented.

"Yeah I think so too!" Dean says supporting his boyfriend.

"Dean's turn," Sammy says.

"It looks ugly," Gabriel said without a thought.

"Its… uhm good." His own brother says, seriously making up for his husband's semi-rash comment.

"What?" Dean asks irritated.

"It is quite to my liking," Castiel comments almost making Dean mouth 'thank you' if the angel hadn't continued, "But I have to agree that its appearance is quite disturbing to look at."

The older hunter was about to copy, his brother's little pouting act earlier and tell Cas that, _You're supposed to be on my side._

"Dean cooks!" Gabriel shouts running towards the kitchen, to get the box of Christmas decorations to begin the ever exciting tree decorating. Sam follows him there leaving Castiel alone again, with his human boyfriend.

"Is it really that bad?" Dean asks.

"I find it very you," Castiel assures kissing the hunter's cheek.

"You didn't answer my question."

"You applied too much tape," Cas whispers, _"Just like you, when you try to fix the world."_

"So I'm doing a crappy job at saving it?"

"_No, you're doing a wonderful job,"_ the angel replies, embracing the man gingerly, "_you make sure that nothing would ever fall apart._"

"_I love you…" _Dean whispers back, eyes shut smiling.

"I love you more, _my love."_

They separated in time before the duo carrying the decorations entered the room, placing the bags on the coffee table. It was everyone's favourite part of the holidays (apart from the feast, of course and the gifts), decorating and filling the whole place with Christmas spirit was definitely one of the best. It was Sam who was in charge with the lights around the tree and outside the cabin accompanied of course by his older brother with a sparkly garland draped around his neck. Castiel placed the ornaments patiently on the tree's branches, occasionally using magic in the areas he can't physically reach. Gabriel held strongly to the _'angel'_ tree topper, as he decorates the hallway with ribbons and 'hidden' mistletoes with archangel mojo to easen up his work. When Sam and Dean got back inside almost freezing, Castiel was almost finished garnishing the tree so his boyfriend helps him by hanging up the socks while Sammy looked for Gabriel who still has the tree topper.

"I want to put the angel," the trickster said almost childlike, as he walked back in the living room with Sam.

"Of course you will you little dwarf, the shortest one gets to do it!" Dean jokes, earning him a mighty middle finger up in the air from the archangel which he laughs off.

Sam carries the shorter man next to tree and assisted him in putting up the tree topper on the very top.

* * *

Dean woke up early, leaving Cas alone on the bed sleeping peacefully, and starting his role as the Chef of the day. He really doesn't mind because, cooking has always been one of his passions. He washed last night's dishes, _what kind of people provides a city-ish environment cabin without a dishwasher?_ Dean was lost in his thought and he almost dropped a plate, when a pair of familiar arms slithered their way on his abdomen, hugging him from behind.

"_Good morning, my dear,"_ Castiel whispered, and Dean leaned onto him.

"Mornin', _honey,_" the hunter returned, as he smiled while trying to remove the grease off the plate.

"Can I be of any assistance?" the angel asks sleepily, planting a soft kiss on the man's neck.

"You didn't lose."

"I know."

Castiel helps despite of constant protests from Dean Winchester. He forces himself in the man's workplace and the other, does so just the same, as if they have practiced this before, being all domestic. Cas never actually got the chance to help the hunter around the kitchen before. It actually felt like home, bumping hips because of the small workspace, elbows hitting a little, teamwork at its finest.

Gabriel whistles when witnessed the natural looking routine, interrupting the couple's merriness. They haven't noticed him entering the room but, it won't be much of a surprise for the archangel abuses his powers a lot.

"G'morning!" he greets them.

"Good morning," they both greeted him at the same time, making the angel stare at them smugly. He sits by the counter and just stares at them, both hand under his chin as he smiles at them contently.

"What's up?" Dean asks offering the archangel some orange juice, as he drinks on his own while Castiel continued with what was told of him to do.

"Sam told me," he grins, and didn't take a long while for the man to get that he means, _the ring._

"Shut up!"

"So when?" the trickster asked, drinking juice out of his glass.

"Uhm," Dean starts a hand crept back at the back of his neck, "I don't know… Tonight?"

The response made the shortest man in the room, spit the orange juice out of his mouth and into Dean's direction, _"What?!"_

The hunter groaned wiping his face with a clean towel.

Castiel was showing concern on his face, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," the human answered, both of the questions at hand.

"Sick!" Gabriel spats barely jumping on his seat, out of joy because apparently Dean Winchester is _fucking serious._

"Yeah, yeah… Now go away if you're not gonna eat," the Winchester shooed him, "I don't want to die with _'drowned with orange juice,'_ as the cause of death on my Death certificate."

Gabe smiled, zapping his now empty glass by the sink. Not wanting to be much of a burden than he already is. Leaving the two alone again at each other's company.

"What was that about?" Cas asked curiously.

"Christmas," the human answered shortly because it is, _a little… totally not lying._

* * *

Night came, and dinner was to be at hand. Dean's already on his third bottle of beer, trying his best not to drink more because he _have plans._ Gabriel on his tenth (he lost count, again), and Cas on his eleventh. Sam on his fifth, laughing at them as the angels started some beer pong with their own criteria. It was hard to get these weirdos drunk. You need more than a bucket to do just that. The oldest Winchester brother broke the party to announce that dinner is ready, when his phone began buzzing an alarm. He hurried there, Castiel following him to help.

Cas smiles happily at his Winchester for he kept his promise of wearing the Santa hat, he had bought him. They brought out the turkey, the burgers, the spaghetti, salad, and the ever so holy pie that the angel baked earlier to impress his love. They also made some chocolate fudge brownies earlier to appease the trickster. When they finally seated Gabriel was wearing a gold toy king crown with red bedazzled, handing out a fluffy angel halo headband to Cas, which the seraph gladly wears. They prayed to God for thanks and stuff, before commencing the feast to begin. Of course comments on how the food tastes like, was unavoidable but, thankfully all of them were positive remarks. Especially with the pie that Castiel made, Dean swore he almost asked the angel to marry him right there and then, but he stopped himself for _he has a plan._ Finally, everyone was full and everything was almost gone, moaning of gifts opening was heard, and TEAM FREE WILL plus Gabriel agreed to retreat back in the living room.

Dean and his boyfriend returned to living room after they wrapped the leftovers putting them in the fridge; and the dishes were left on the sink to be attended to, later.

"Present time!" the older human, shouts gleefully.

They all gathered sitting around the tree, like children. Then one by one, the exchanges were made, three gifts were given out, three gifts were received back. Gabriel rips the newspaper apart due to his eagerness, Dean does the same, Sam was gentle but, when it came to Dean's gift he had to use scissors so he wouldn't destroy his own gift, while Castiel carefully took of each tape away because of the obvious content of the newspaper (it was the comic section, all gifts of his apparently).

Dean got a classic rock music tape (which he always wanted but, never found) from Cas, a tiny black car keychain that resembles the Impala from his brother, and a painting of a dragon with eyes that resembles his, from Gabe. Castiel got a black cat stuff toy, dressed with a navy blue necktie that resembles his from his brother, a tribal bracelet with a star and wings from Sam, and a pair of bee socks from his boyfriend. Gabriel got a t-shirt with the caption of 'Sweet as Sugar' from his husband (which was the only thing Sammy ever bought from the mall, hiding it quite well from the angel), a bag of holiday sweets from Cassy, and a set of pranking materials (fake moustaches included) from his brother-in-law (who will probably regret it later). Sam got the latest book of the series he was reading from Cas, a brand new pistol from his older brother and…

"Really?" Sam says as he opened the one, containing the reindeer headband.

"Put it on, put it on, put it on!" Gabriel chants whilst giggling.

"I hate you," the taller man mumbled under his breathe, making the trickster laugh louder.

It was a perfect moment (all of them in weirdo headdresses), so Dean took out the camera and snapped a perfect Christmas photo.

* * *

It was late almost midnight when everyone retreated back to their rooms to sleep but, Castiel and his hunter can't do that. They were far too awake and so Dean grabbed the flashlight and asked if they can sneak out to have_ a moment alone._ Cas doesn't understand though but, agrees just so.

_This is it. Get it together man!_ Dean thinks, as he put his boots on and went outside.

The snow's thicker now, and Dean forgot his jacket, he was too excited to propose to his angel. The seraph took notice and gladly took his trench coat on his way out. Halfway in the woods to _Dean's special place_, he wrapped his arms around himself only to notice now that he was feeling chilly. Castiel discerned that his human needed some heat, and offered him his trench coat chivalrously.

"No," Dean objects.

"I insist," Cas says, "Besides I don't feel cold. _I am_ an angel and I can take care of myself."

The hunter did have second thoughts, however when he saw the angel's determined look, he took it a wrapped it around him like a blanket. He took one of his hands to reach one of Cas'. While the other hand, tugs ahold of the trench coat around him. It was warm, really warm, and it was one of his wishes to snuggle with this trench coat on cold nights but, he never really got a chance to do so. His nose was sniffing the coat's collar and slightly smelling Castiel's scent (his favourite one, of course). He never noticed he was doing it until the angel looked at him.

"Hey, I'm no pervert," he defends.

"Of course," Cas says with a noticeable smile that proves otherwise.

"What?"

"I'm just wondering…" the angel starts holding Dean's hand with great affection.

"Hmm?"

"Where's _your ring?_"

Dean swore if he had orange juice in his mouth at this very moment he could've copied Gabriel's raining action.

"Ring?! Uhm… _What_ ring?" he asks trying his best to sound normal, _he couldn't possibly know right? That I'm gonna propose. Fuck! I'm gonna kill Gabriel!_

"Your ring," Castiel replies, holding Dean's free hand up, with a white line across his ring finger, indicating _the ring_ he wears a lot was now gone.

"Oh." he calms down a bit.

"I miss the cold metal on my skin," the angel wonders, "Where is it?"

"Uhm, Sam borrowed it."

"Oh," Cas cocked his head to the side as he looked at Dean naively, "Why?"

"I dunno."

"Why?"

"It's the man's frickin' business 'kay?"

"I still don't understand why he would. Sam and Gabriel already had matching rings of their own."

"It's for research, we came across this being awhile back, and it reacts to my ring a lot. So we figured if we get to know what my ring was made of, we get to know what it was." he reasons, it wasn't entirely a lie.

"Oh."

They were silent for a while, nothing else but their footsteps and the wind enclosing around them. Dean sighs, a fog of breath visible in front of his freckled face. He dared to remove the silence as he spoke and let go of Cas' hand and stepped forward a bit.

"Hurry up!" Dean practically shouts.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"Can't I just zap us there?"

"No…"

"Dean…"

"No, Cas. No mojo."

"As you wish," Castiel replied as he hurried behind his hunter.

The angel reached for the human's free hand first, and never let go until they arrived by the cliff, viewing a city full of lights as the stars twinkle just a bit above them. It made Dean smiled at the achievement, turning to Cas to ask…

"What d'you think?"

"All of humanity in one place," Castiel replied in awe.

"Knew you'd like it."

"Thank you," Cas says before he leaned in for a kiss.

Dean hummed, he's ready to pop the question… _Okay, any minute now._

"Dean?"

"Cas?"

They say at the same time, making them laugh like children at the coincidence.

"You go first…" Dean says as soon as he stopped giggling.

"If you insist," Cas says waiting for approval which of course the hunter gives by nodding at him.

"I love you very much," the seraph starts stepping back so that Dean can look at him, "But, we fight all the time even at petty things and I don't what to spend it with you like that…"

"God, you're not breaking up with me, are you?" the human asks, practically pleading. _No Cas! Not now, please I'm going to propose don't ruin the moment. And it's Christmas, please don't break up with me on Christmas Eve._

"No! Of course not," Cas says as he stepped into Dean's personal, "I would never…"

The angel snuck his hand inside the trench coat, making the hunter sighed biting his lip because he thought Castiel was getting _naughty_ with him. But Dean's eyes widened when he realized that the celestial being took something from the inside pocket, it was a black velvet box with elegant bronze lining on the opening. Cas took a step back, again grinning at his lover like an idiot.

"I don't know if I shall say anything about our past relationship but, I would like to tell you that _I was indeed very happy with you._ And if you would allow me, I would like to take us to… How do you say that? Another level?"Castiel fidgets while holding the box, and he sighs before he says, _"_Dean Winchester_, will you do the honour of spending your forever with me?"_

Cas finally took hold of the box and opened it, bravely. Revealing a black gold ring shaped to resemble Castiel's wings, with a few spikes darting out playfully to look like messy feathers (and messy hair). In the middle base of the wings, there lay a deep dark ocean blue stone, which reminds the hunter of his boyfriend's curious stares and scruffy necktie. Although, everything was spelt out for him, Dean doesn't understand. _What the hell was happening?_

Castiel said the perfect cheesy romantic movie words, and to be honest, Dean wants to say yes. However, this wasn't the plan. The plan was to ask Cas to marry him, and not the other way around. The plan was to get on his knees and ask the celestial individual to marry him because… well just because.

The angel took a step forward but, Dean took a step back and so Cas didn't move any further.

"Dean?" he asks expectantly.

"Are you serious?"

"I believe I haven't done anything to say I wasn't."

"You're asking to marry _me?"_

"Yes."

"What?"

"Must I repeat my question in a more human term?"

Dean gulped, _the man's fucking serious._

"Will you marry me?" Castiel asked once again, with his idiotic smile across his face.

The hunter shook his head, and pointed a finger on Cas.

"No!" Dean shouts, sending the angel to a state of misery.

"Oh…"

Cas took the message well. And by well, his eyes were pooling with sadness. He's on the verge of crying there and then but, he remained his composure. Although he was sure that if any _Rit Zien _brothers and sisters were near they would have vaporized him there and then and he would be thankful. _Dean doesn't want commitment, I must understand although I want to kill myself right now._

"No, no, no! You can't ask me to marry you!" Dean says, as if Cas never understood what he meant.

"Especially not now!" the human continues, hurting Castiel more, feeling Jimmy Novak's heart as if some great invisible force was clenching it hard with their fist.

"I understand," Cas mutters, with his head down to look at his feet, _Dean doesn't want him anymore. He wants to break up. He wants to… _His own train of thoughts was disturbed by the tiny droplets of tears visible on the snow. He wasn't so calm now, he's shaking not because of the weather but, because of what he's feeling. He hates it. He hates that he has to rescue the hunter from hell. He hates that he was taught what emotions were. He hates that he fell for him. He hates that he has to make up something to have a fight with Dean regarding jealously so that he would have an excuse to buy that stupid ring he saw online. He hates that he goes back hoping that it would be alright now. But, it turns out it wasn't. He was never forgiven by Heaven, by God, and/or by Dean. And he hates himself.

"No you don't!" Dean shouts louder and more breathlessly than before, "You can't ask me to marry you, especially when I had the whole thing going in my head already planned out! You can't ask me to marry because I'm supposed to be the one asking you that!"

The seraph's head looked up, confused, "Excuse me?"

Dean's meeting eyebrows separated quickly when Cas raised his head. He made a beautiful angel of the lord cry, _dick move Winchester._ He sighed and stepped closer to Castiel, using his own hand to wipe the tears away from the soldier's face. When his tears were all dried up, Dean took something out of his pocket and knelt in front of the angel.

"I'm supposed to be asking… _Castiel, will you marry me?"_ he asks, opening the blood red velvet box.

"I am not aware it was a custom to kneel when you ask for someone's hand in marriage," Castiel smiled.

"Well, I'm trying to be romantic. It seems alright," Dean shrugged looking at him.

"So that's where your ring went…" Cas comments.

"It was hard to decide okay, all the store's displays were shit."

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, I will marry you."

"Awesome!" Dean says taking the ring out of the posh-looking box, and placing it on Castiel soft gentle finger.

The angel adored it on his finger for a meantime, as the Winchester stood up.

"Okay, your turn." he says placing his hand in the air like a royalty waiting for his servants to give it a kiss.

The black box with bronze furnishing was opened and the black gold ring was released from its prison and into Dean's finger.

"I like it," the angel's _fiancé_ boasted, "Kind'of reminds me of you."

"That was the point."

"Same." Dean yawned wrapping his arm around the angel. It wasn't a lie, it was Sam's idea._ Just give him your ring. He'll appreciate it more because he knows you can't live without it._ An idea which was too cheesy for Dean's taste but, he liked it without a doubt.

The angel looked up to see a naturally growing mistletoe just above them, and Castiel offered the sleepy man a gentle smile painted on his pink lips, "I believe that it is a custom to kiss under a mistletoe," he says as he leaned up to place a chaste kiss on the man's equally endearing lips. A kiss which Dean returned, turning it into something else, a kiss explaining his apologies, a kiss explaining his affection, a kiss that expresses thanks and love.

When they both broke out for air, Dean checked his watch and smiled at him.

"Merry Christmas, my sweet angel," he whispered as he nuzzled his nose against Castiel's cheek.

"Merry Christmas, my sweet hunter," Cas greeted back, as he leaned onto him.

They were both excited to go to sleep, or at least Dean was as he finally begged his angel to use his mojo to send them back. He was really sleepy and was acting like a child as he cling onto the shorter man's arm which the angel finds annoying so he tend to the hunter's wishes. Little did they know that the set of footsteps they left behind on their way there was followed by another set of foot tracks, left behind by Sam and his nosy trickster (who made the mistletoe grow exactly on top of the newly engaged couple). He was after all in charge of the decorations.

* * *

In the eyes of the human law, their wedding was allowed on court and they had a simple one too. There were witnesses, a few close friends and family, and that was enough. They didn't even bother to formally dress for the occasion and their rings were placed on their fingers next to the ones they gave each other on Christmas Eve. After the ceremony, food was important and they had the unhealthiest buffet that ever existed (courtesy of the number one prankster of the family) in the barn they first met (cheesy, I know). Jokes, laughter and best wishes were the talk of the gathering. Also, the story of their engagement wasn't missed by Gabe's talkative mouth. It wasn't detailed as he would like it to be for he respects his brother and brother-in-law, and it was a story people found interesting and sweet. His endless chatter was stopped by Sam's shouts that Dean and Cas should kiss again, before they even dared to left the party for their honeymoon.

The couple obliged and it was quick, not much of a show for the fuckers who insisted more. They quickly ran away from the party and towards the Impala, attached with noisy beer cans and a sign decorated with burgers and pie cutouts, with the phrase _'Finally Married'_ painted across it. Dean was about to drive, out and into the road when he noticed a face he saw before.

He stopped the car next to the man, to say hello.

"Heya Chuck, bit late for the wedding aren't we?" he jokes, while Cas stared curiously at the writer because apparently there was something different about Shurley.

Dean sure hates the man, a bit. He writes their story from nothing but scratch, _hell! He might've even written that he'd be here today, _and that is creepy enough for him.

"Of course, Dean I was late even for the reception." Chuck answered, chuckling. Castiel still stared at him, as if the man gives of a certain kind of glow.

"Nah, i's alright… I guess," Dean answers, "We've got burgers, pie and a whole buffet of diabetes made by Gabriel himself. Go in there and help yourself."

"Of course I would," the writer says, "And here I thought I won't be missing anymore of my children's weddings. But then again, where's the fun in that?"

At first Dean thought it was a normal thing to say because Shurley always assumes that Dean and Sam are his creations and that he _is _their…

"Father?" Castiel dared to finally ask, making Dean turn his head towards his _husband_.

The author of the famous Supernatural books nodded at the angel making Cas smile, a reaction that made the hunter turn his head in a comedic manner back to Chuck.

"_God?" _the hunter asked and God smiled at him.

THE END.

* * *

Author's note:

Horray! I have finished a story! I would like to boast (a little) that I am very happy with this ending.

I also would like to thank all that decided to follow and favorite this one. My first (not-a-one-shot) fanfiction. Thank you all, I want express my gratitude in a more profound way but, I can't so I shan't. Mwahahahaha!

I may or may not edit this work. It really depends on my mood or the amount of my school work. But, I would absolutely write more Destiel. And maybe Sabriel. And maybe other ships. I dunno. I'm gonna surprise myself!

Peace out!


End file.
